Recomenzar
by Alanacullen
Summary: El amor es el emblema de la eternidad: confunde la noción del tiempo; borra toda la memoria de un comienzo, todo el temor de un final. Emmett McCarty mas que nadie lo sabia, como enfrentas que el para siempre trae fecha de caducidad algunas veces?
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

"Crees en el destino? Es bueno? Malo? Injusto tal vez?. Hay muchas teorías sobre el, Dicen que todos los acontecimientos de la vida, están ahí porque tú los has convocado. Que todo lo que nos sucede tiene un por y para que, pero... Como le explicas a tú corazón que uno de esos acontecimientos se ha llevado lo que más amas? o que es el causante de no ver la sonrisa de quien más adoras, sin perder toda esperanza y fe de que algun dia sera bueno contigo y todo volvera a ser como antes? Como hacerlo y no quebrarlo en el intento?"


	2. Prologo

**Prólogo**

**Diciembre de 2013**

-**Rose...**- el terapeuta comenzo con voz suave, mirandola por encima de sus gafas de pasta obscura y dandole un leve apretón en la rodilla ganandose su atención inmediata.**-Sabes donde estas?- **prosiguio, ajustando el boligrafo negro entre sus dedos, preparado para tomar nota de lo que fuera que pudiera ser útil para su diagnostico. Rose penso por un momento antes de contestar

**-En el hospital de Arizona**- dijo sin mucho esfuerzo

**-Eso es cierto... Y sabes que año es?-** su entrecejo se arrugo un poco pero contesto igualmente segura

**-2006-** estuve a punto de ahogarme con mi propia saliva al escuchar la respuesta desde la esquina de la habitacion blanca y clinica. _Fue solo un error_. Trate de tranquilizarme a mi mismo. _No es para tanto,_ ni yo mismo sabia en que dia estabamos ni que hora era.

**-Puedes decirme quien es el presidente Rose?**-

**-George Bush doctor- **contesto mirandolo directamente, estaba empezando a irritarse, podia notarlo. Conocia cada pico del caracter de aquella mujer a la perfeccion, casi podia asegurar por lo mas sagrado que ella creía que Peter le estaba tomando el pelo.

**-Cual es el nombre de tu madre?-** continuo el terapeuta despues de hacer unos garabatos en el papel de su libreta

**-Lilian-** dijo sin vacilar. Mirando la pared fijamente por encima de la cabeza de Peter. Solte el aire que habia estado conteniendo. _Ya esto esta tomando el buen camino._ Pense. _Tal vez las preguntas anteriores habian sido contestadas sin pensar_

**-Excelente Rose, y cual es el nombre de tu padre?- **

**-Marco...**

**-Eso es correcto **-la alabó, deteniéndose un momento antes de continuar-** Ahora, podrias decirme quien es tu esposo?**- ella por primera vez se dio cuenta de mi precensia, mirandome con aquellos ojos violetas vacios de expresion antes de volver la mirada a Peter. **-Rose, quien es tu marido?- **inquirio nuevamente el terapeuta al no obtener respuesta. Ella me miro nuevamente y volvio al doctor. Estaba seguro que todo el mundo en la sala de espera podia escuchar mi corazon golpetear en mi pecho a mil pulsasiones por minuto. Las manos me sudaban y la cabeza me punzaba mientras esperaba en silencio la respuesta de mi esposa.

**-No…no estoy casada-** contesto confundida por la pregunta y mi temperatura corporal cayó varios grados. _¡No!, por favor! No!. _Peter intento de nuevo

**-No Rose, estas casada. Quien es tu esposo?-** pregunto por tercera vez mientras empujaba las gafas por el puente de su nariz hacia arriba. Rosalie arrugo el entrecejo

**-Royce?-** fue más una pregunta que otra cosa. ¿_Que? ¿Su antiguo novio de California? Eso no puede ser posible. Por favor Rose, recuerda amor, recuérdame! _

-**Vamos Rosalie, piensa bien. Quien es tu esposo?-** ella lo miro con ojos penetrantes antes de cerrarlos y llevarse los dedos hacia las cienes, masajeandolas en circulos

**-Ya te dije, no estoy casada!-** y alli mi mundo se derrumbo por completo.

*Nueva historia! Llevo un tiempo escribiendola pero no me animaba a subirla, hoy he recibido una excelente noticia y me ha dado ganas de escribir y de hacer locuras jeje. Espero les guste! Ya saben dejen sus coments aqui abajito, siempre son recibidos como una caricia al corazon! Hasta prontito*


	3. Donde Todo Comenzo

**Donde Todo Comenzó **

**-Buenos días, Gracias por llamar a Sportswear. Está hablando con Rosalie. En que puedo ayudarle?-** Cuando normalmente llamas a esos servicios telefónicos siempre esperas ser recibido por un representante de servicio al cliente que suene aburrido y como sino tuviera nada mas importante que hacer con su vida mas que contestar un bendito teléfono. **–Buenos Días?-** repitió canturreando aquella voz haciéndome sonreír un poco, realmente sonaba sincero aquel "_buenos días_" y no como una respuesta automática de esas que ya estas acostumbrado a escuchar cuando te subes en un autobús lleno de personas que tuvieron un mal día.

**-Hola Rosalie-** respondí **–Soy el entrenador Emmett McCarty de la Universidad Highlands en Nuevo México. Estoy llamando por las chaquetas de entrenadores que ofrecen en su catalogo.- **He amado el béisbol desde que era un niño. Siempre me la pasaba entrenando o jugando o pensando en el béisbol, igual que mi papá. Cuando conseguí mi primer trabajo como entrenador con los Cowboys Highlands en Las Vegas, nuevo México a penas seis meses de haberme graduado de la universidad, fue un sueño hecho realidad. Pero incluso los sueños tienen sus momentos mundanos, y ahí me encontraba yo ordenando las chaquetas para mis entrenadores asistentes y para mí.

Esa primera conversación con Rosalie no era de ninguna manera aquellas cosas que suelen suceder en las películas ni mucho menos, pero aún así, luego de comentar los precios y colores, me interesé más por esa vendedora telefónica con aquella voz tan hermosa. Ella era tan amable y servicial que no pude evitar sentirme extrañamente alegre después de haber hablado con ella. Nuestra conversación terminó, pero no dejaba de pensar en ella. Había algo diferente y especial en su voz y personalidad que realmente no podía explicar. Me di cuenta que no era sólo un trabajo para ella, era como una misión. Era como si se hubiese planteado ser la persona más amable cada día al hablar con un cliente. Si ese fuera el caso todos los hombres que llamaran y tuvieran la suerte de ser atendidos por aquella voz tendrían el mismo embobamiento por un minuto entero luego de cortarse la comunicación como era mi caso. Me decidí a llamar otra vez unos días más tarde para seguir mi orden.

**-Buenos días y gracias por llamar a****Sportswear. Habla Angela-** . _Hmm... __Angela__. No es la voz que quería oír._ Rápidamente tuve que enfrentar el hecho de que estaba llamando por un motivo distinto y no sólo investigando sobre mis chaquetas. Angela sonaba también amable pero la realidad era que quería hablar con Rosalie. Así que pensé rápido.

**-Hola Angela, estoy siguiendo una orden con Rosalie.- **trate de usar mi tono más amable.

**-Oh claro, esper****e**** un minuto**.- Podía sentir mi corazón acelerado mientras esperaba. Parecía adolescente.

**-Hola, soy Rosalie. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted hoy?- **se escucho aquella dulce voz por el intercomunicador y fue como si un alivio recorriera mi cuerpo

**-Hola Rosalie…emm soy Emmett ****de la Universidad Highlands en Nuevo México.**** Llamé por unas chaquetas el otro día.-** Escuche como tecleaba en la computadora, imagine que era mi información, tuve unos segundos para pensar. _¿Qué tenía esta mujer que de repente me hizo sentir como un adolescente nervioso__ sufriendo__ mal de amores?_ Era sólo una representante de ventas haciendo su trabajo, y que estaba en California, no en nuevo México, donde yo estaba. Empujé a un lado esos pensamientos y luego de que ella confirmara mis datos, le pedí unas muestras de color antes de terminar la conversación. Cuando llegaron las muestras, las esparcí sobre la mesa. Mis pensamientos empezaron a ir en direcciones inesperadas. _Ella escogió estos colores para mí_. _Habría sostenido las muestras en sus manos?_ _¡EMMETT CALMATE! Cálmate!_ No podía entender lo que me estaba pasando, ni por qué estaba sucediendo, parecia un psicopata y no un hombre adulto. Borre esos pensamientos de mi mente, pero estaba inusualmente ansioso por hablar con una determinada representante de ventas de ropa deportiva. Llamé otra vez para pedir una chaqueta gris y morada.

**-Buenos días y gracias por llamar Sportswear habla Rosalie- **_¡Un éxito!_

-**Hola, Rosalie, es el entrenador Em….**

**-El entrenador Emmett McCarty de Nuevo México-** Interrumpió con diversion en su voz y un sentimiento de emoción me golpeo, ya que ella sabía quien era yo, me sentí como un niño en navidad **-Es genial volver a oír de usted.****- **muy por debajo de la alegria que me embargaba el saber que me reconocia me pregunte si ella pensaba que yo era un obstinado del control debido a mis constantes llamadas para saber de mi pedido. Tambien me preguntaba si era posible sentir un vinculo mas alla de cliente/vendedor hacia aquella voz que no podia sacar de mi cabeza. Como era de esperarse ordene la chaqueta y luego ordene una mas en diferente modelo y cuando llegaron fueron tan populares entre los demas entrenadores que todos querian la suya propia y yo como buen colega y samaritano me ofrecí a pedirlas por ellos. Habian pasado un par de meses desde la primera conversación con mi vendedora favorita y cuando se me daba la oportunidad trataba de llevar la conversación más alla de los negocios solo para seguir oyendolo embobado. Cualquiera de mis amigos que me viesen babeando por una voz telefonica habrian estallado en un ataque de risa, sin duda. Me consideraba un hombre bastante coqueto, enamorado de la vida ,observador y glorificador de la belleza femenina. Como todo hombre joven y soltero me gustaba divertirme aunque tenia ya unos meses fuera del juego de las relaciones, el entrenamiento de la temporada y fantasear con la mujer detras de esa voz de terciopelo ocuparon mi agenda. Un día al final de una llamada Rosalie me dijo que no estaria el día en que planeaba llamar para "seguir mis pedidos" asi que me dio su número de telefono. No podia estar mas emocionado y comence a llamarle casi a diario, dejando de fingir las llamadas de negocios y tomando el tiempo para conocernos mejor. A menudo hablabamos por más de una hora, el tiempo se nos iba sin darnos cuenta y a menudo ninguno queria colgar el telefono. Incluso no me disgustaba al ver la factura telefonica disparada en 500 dolares mensuales. Tambien con las llamadas empezaron a llegar E-mails y mensajes de texto, que al principio eran esporadicos para luego convertirse en constantes, tanto que no podia irme a la cama sin desearle buenas noches a aquella hermosa dama. Estabamos hatados al mundo de las telecomunicaciones sin importar el costo, ella lo valía. Con todas aquellas conversaciones nos llegamos a conocer mejor. Ella resulto ser la hija del dueño deSportswear y estaba haciendo el ultimo año de negocios internacionales como toda heredera de un imperio de sucursales de ropa deportiva. En los tiempos que tenia libre ayudaba a su padre y se sumergia mas en el mundo que le esperaba. Me confeso que fue un verdadero milagro encontrarla en la linea el primer día que oí su voz ya que solo habia contestado el telefono por una apuesta que hicieron entre las verdaderas que la retaron a contestar los telefonos durante una semana entera sin quejarse del dolor de espalda, el hormigueo en las piernas o quejarse de los clientes pesados. Me sentí agradecido con las demas vendedoras por haberla hecho apostar. Despues de un tiempo me habia pedido que la llamara Rose en vez de Rosalie, decia que cada que oia su nombre completo le venian recuerdos de sus profesores gruñones de secundaria. Rose le decian sus amigos y familiares y ese permiso me hizo sentir que ella me consideraba alguien cercano. Su padre era un amante de los deportes siendo entrenador de futbol y baloncesto en la secundaria mientras que su madre era la entrenadora de gimnasia y Rose habia heredado el talento de ambos, a los 4 años podia hacer el camino entero en la viga de equilibrio y aprendio a hacer saltos mortales hacia atras cuando no sabía aun escribir su nombre. Pense que yo era fanático del deporte pero Rosalie me puso en ridículo. Desde el jardin de niños practicó gimnasia despues de clases en el gimnasio de su madre y practicaba cinco horas diarias en los veranos. A los 16 años en pleno entrenamiento se rasgo el músculo del hombro, su cirujano ortopedico le advirtió que si la operaban no podria volver a hacer mortales y le seria dificil optar por una beca. Eso la devasto pero aun asi ella continuo trabajando solo en la viga y con ejercicios de piso, ganandose numerosas opciones de universidades donde termino escogiendo la Universidad Estatal de California que le ofrecio la beca completa de gimnasia. Era la segunda en promedio hasta que se rasgo un ligamento estando en el ultimo año y tuvo que abandonar las compotencias definitivamente. Nuestras conversaciones via correos y mesengger se hacían cada vez mas largas, llegando incluso a escribirnos hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Mas tarde como cualquier relacion incipiente era inevitable que al final saliera el tema de intercambiar fotografías o incluso video llamadas en linea y unos dias despues dimos ese paso. Estaba más que nervioso mirando la pantalla esperando que su rostro apareciera, para darle por fin una cara real a aquella chica increible que habia llegado a conocer tan bien. Me habia afeitado, peinado mis rizos obscuros y llevaba mi pijama de camiseta blanca y mono. _Que impresion le daria? Le pareceria atractivo? O no?. Como seria ella?_ Estaba seguro que tras aquella voz y personalidad habia una hermosa persona. Un mensaje nuevo entro seguido de un zumbido, había tecleado **"espera que no se como funciona esto"** con una carita ruborizada. Escribi un **"descuida, no hay apuro"** y volvio a enviar otra carita. Aproveche para alizar mi camisa y acomodar la camara y la luz de la lampara en mi mesa, un minuto de agonizante espera despues apareció la imagen de una habitación con paredes lilas, el corazón me golpeteo con fuerza **"Rosalie?"** Susurre y un **"ehh?"** De confusion me respondio, me rei un poco, por lo visto era nueva en esto de las videoconferencias**. "Rosalie ya aparecio la imagen, donde estás?" **la escuche suspirar. **"Oh, que bestia soy! un momento"** la camara se tambaleo moviendo la imagen y en segundos estaba viendo su cara frente a la pantalla, estoy seguro de que la mandubula me llego hasta el botón de espacio de mi teclado, era bella, más alla de eso, era hermosisima. Cabello rubio sujetado en una cola de caballo y el fleco de lado le caía casi en su ojo izquierdo. Llevaba unos lentes delgados con monturas al aire que para nada opacaban sus ojos azul violaceo, labios carnosos, nariz recta y un sonrojo natural iluminaba sus mejillas, simplemente no podia articular palabra despues de ver semejante belleza. Ella tambien se habia quedado observandome y una lenta sonrisa fue apareciendo en su rostro, como sino fuera suficiente ya toda su hermosura aparecia aquella sonrisa que termino de robarme el aliento. **"Emmett?"** La escuche vagamente, con algo de diversión en su voz, tal vez por mi cara de bobo. **"Emmett si me oyes? Creo que la imagen se congelo o algo..."**

**"No! No, no esta bien, simplemente... Es... Un gusto verte al fin, eres muy hermosa Rose!"** Ella volvio a sonreir con ojos brillantes, haciendome sonreir a mi tambíen

**"Igualmente, eres muy... Guapo"** _guapo? Yo? Como podia decir eso si ella era la personificacion de la belleza?_ Extranamente me encontre apenado ante aquel cumplido sonriendo nerviosamente. De repente se escucho una puerta cerrarse y ella salto sorprendida girando la cabeza hacia la puerta de su habitación y volvio a mirarme murmurando un **"dame un minuto"** y salio corriendo dejando la puerta abierta, tenía un pijama rosa muy lindo. Pude verla a travez de la puerta que empujaba a alguien, un chico hacía lo que imagine sería otra habitación. _Quien era? Su novio? Otro amigo especial como yo? Lo estaba escondiendo?._ Mi corazón se desplomo al considerar aquella opcion. "_Tómalo con calma hombre__"_ me reprendi_._Ella regreso poco despúes y seguimos nuestra conversación fluida, hablando de nuestro día y cosas asi. No me atreví a preguntar quien era aquel chico, si ella no me lo decía era porque no quería que lo supiera asi que no la pondría en una situacion incomoda aunque me muriera de ganas por saber. Una semana despues aquel chico irrumpío en su habitación en plena video llamada, Rosalie abrio mucho los ojos y luego se giro hacia el con expresión asesina, yo no sabía si debía apagar la camara o esconderme bajo el escritorio. Su voz indignada se escucho en mis audifonos **"Jasper, cuantas veces te he dicho que no entres sin tocar?"** Le riño mientras el chico se acercaba peligrosamente a la camara, tanto que pude ver su iris con claridad **"llevo horas llamandote a cenar y no me escuchas, como ibas a hacerlo con estas cosas en los oidos"** le riño él y ella bufo. **"Quien es él?"** Pregunto señalandome en la pantalla. Trague audiblemente esperando la respuesta de Rose que miraba al chico como si en cualquier momento le pudiera saltar encima y golpearlo **"es un amigo y ya vete de aqui enseguida voy a cenar"** el tal Jasper me echo una ultima mirada y salío luego asomó la cabeza otra vez por el marco de la puerta mirandola y haciendo un gesto con los dedos como de** "**vigilo tus pasos**"** y se fue. Rosalie nego con la cabeza y volvío al frente del monitor con las mejillas coloradas **"lamento que hayas visto eso, mi hermano a veces es algo irritante" **así me entere que era su hermano gemelo con quien compartía departamento y el alivio recorrio mi cuerpo, luego se despidio guiñandome un ojo con un suave "nos vemos pronto" antes de cerrar sesión, y yo ya empezaba a extrañarla. Ambos sabiamos cual seria el siguiente paso, reunirnos en persona. Era el paso más importante, despues de todo como sabes que realmente conectas con alguien si nunca han pasado tiempo juntos viéndose cara a cara. Asi que en febrero del 2007 empezamos a hablar de la posibilidad de conocernos y de pasar tiempo juntos, hablamos de hacer un corto viaje a cualquiera de las dos ciudades que no interfirieran con mi trabajo o sus estudios. En ese momento ya hablabamos mas de cinco horas diarias. Como buen caballero me ofreci ir a visitarla pero ella insistio en venir ella, lo cual fue genial porque asi podria ver jugar a mi equipo, igualmente no se salvo de que le pagara su pasaje de avion. Años despues en nuestra vida juntos Rosalie me permitio leer su diario donde habia escrito todo sobre nuestra historia, alli me entere el dilema interno que tenia al debatirse entre ir a conocerme o simplemente no seguir en contacto, para nadie era un secreto los secuestradores o asesinos en serie que se escondian tras una mascara de personas normales ante sus victimas. Sus palabras escritas eran **"una parte de mi quiere conocerlo...incluso puede ser divertido, pero otra me dice que no me arriezgue, que no vuelva a abrir mi corazon tan rapido". **Poco despues de planear nuestro encuentro Rose se sincero conmigo acerca de sus sentimientos en una larga conversación, en pocas palabras ella queria asegurarse de que no saldriamos lastimados ninguno de los dos al hacernos expectativas poco realistas sobre nuestro encuentro. En ese momento quedo claro que eramos solo amigos. Tambien le preocupaba el hecho de que la gente en mi trabajo empezara a hablar al verla conmigo y me causara problemas ya que era un modelo a seguir para mis alumnos. Tras dos meses de hablar de ello Rose tomo la desición de venir a nuevo Mexico para vernos. Reserve una habitacion para ella en un hotel cerca de mi casa. Quería darnos espacio ya que no sabiamos cual seria nuestra reacción al encontrarnos. Hice un viaje de dos horas a albuquerque para recogerla en el aeropuerto esperando impaciente verla atravesar la puerta de cristal. La reconocí en el segundo que hice un barrido con la vista, la habia visto muchas veces asi que sabia a quien buscaba, incluso pude haberla reconocido en una habitacion repleta de cabezas rubias. Mi sonrisa se amplio cuando ella poso sus ojos en mi sonriendo de igual manera. Aunque yo ya sabía que era atractiva, verla en carne y hueso era como mirar a un mismisimo angel divino, curvas y cuerpo escultural, piernas largas, estatura perfecta y su piel era de un hermoso color crema en contraste con su cabello rubio y sus pestañas largas. Apenas podía creer lo bella que era. Despues de todas esas horas al teléfono y en conferencias de video finalmente tenia a la persona dueña de la voz que me habia himnotizado. Hablamos durante todo el camino al hotel y al llegar seguimos hablando de nuestra infancia, adolescencia, la familia, el trabajo, los amigos, nuestos gustos, el deporte como dos personas que se conocian de toda la vida. Despues de muchas horas nos detuvimos al mismo tiempo para recuperar el aliento, Rose echo un vistazo por la ventana y pude notar el asombro en su rostro. Me acerque a mirar y me sorprendio darme cuenta que el sol ya habia salido, habiamos pasado toda la noche hablando sin darnos cuenta. Al día siguiente Rose asistio al partido de mi equipo en donde perdimos por 2 puntos, esa noche despues del juego hablamos nuevamente aunque yo no estaba en un estado de ánimo especialmente feliz por los resultados de los juegos del día, y tambien me deprimio una llamada de mi padre para informar como habia ido la ultima quimioterapia de mi madre, dos años antes le habian diagnosticado cancer de mama y fueron los años mas dificiles para la familia. Sin embargo ya habiamos superado esa página con mucha constancia y fe, por alguna razón me abri completamente a Rose como nunca me abri con nadie. ella me entendió y solidarizado. Quería saber sobre mis miedos y retos, y yo quería descubrir lo mismo en ella. En algun momento de la noche ambos nos dormimos en el sofá, me desperte de alguna manera acurrucado a ella y alli supe que esto era algo especial y que queria que durara para toda la vida.


	4. Felicidad!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No nos besamos ni nada mas paso esa noche creanlo o no, Rose volvio a California y yo a mi vida normalmente extrañandola día y noche. Mis colegas del colegio me molestaron por unos dias gracias a la compañia de la "monumental rubia" como le llamaron a Rose. Senti algo de celos por que estuvieran mirando a mi Rose. Y me encontre sorprendido al sentirla mia ya. Cuando revisé mi correo el lunes en la noche encontre un mail de ella. Habia escrito unas palabras tan hermosas con tanta convicción que reflejaba mis propios sentimientos. Esto es lo que ella escribió:

**"McCarty****, creo que este fin de semana ****ha sido por mucho uno de los mejores de mi vida, ****llen****o ****de tanta risas y ****momentos lindos****, fue realmente maravilloso. Nunca hubiera imaginado que ****seríamos**** tan compatibles. Me ha gustado conocerte este fin de semana. ****Fue un gran honor****compartir con el**** verdadero ****Emmett McCarty****. Tienes un corazón hermoso**** y una ****locura**** que se contagia**** totalmente. Tengo curiosidad por saber qué va a pasar**** ahora****. ****Y creo que ****Estoy list****a**** para ir**** más alla**** con esta relación y ver**** a donde nos lleva****. Tengo miedo, pero el riesgo es parte del amor. Gracias por tratarme tan amablemente y ****hacerme**** sentir tan especial y adorad****a****.**** Hasta la proxima McCarty, te quiero" **Una semana más tarde tuve un viaje de reclutamiento a San Diego, y no pude resistirme a combinarlo con una visita a Rose. Mientras estaba allí me presentó a sus padres, su hermano, la novia de este y algunos amigos tambien. Fueron muy amables y acogedores. Su padre, Marco Hale y yo hiciemos conexion inmediata. Eso era de esperarse gracias a nuestra pasion por el baloncesto y el beisbol. Su madre Lilian fue muy servicial y una dama encantadora. Jasper por su parte estuvo reseloso en todo nuestro encuentro, aunque despues de hablar sobre la guerra de bandas de rock en Los Ángeles hasta amigo empezo a decirme. Despues de esa visita tuvimos unas cuantas mas, en la segunda visita le pedi que fuera mi novia y nos dimos nuestro primer beso, fue como subir al cielo. Aquella mujer se estaba metiendo en mi piel de una manera que no podia explicar, un par de meses despues me di cuenta que cada vez me era mas dificil decirle adios, me habia enamorado perdidamente de aquella rubia y queria gritarlo, la idea de pasar toda la vida con esa mujer pronto se hizo el proximo paso que queria tomar en mi vida. Una noche fuimos a cenar y luego a dar un paseo por la orilla de la playa tomados de la mano, **"estas muy pensativo" **me dijo, le di un apreton suave a su mano mientras le sonreía **"Aun así ****No te sales de mi cabeza Hale"** conteste **"y eso Esta mal? te molesta?"** Inquirio con una sonrisa picara, la atraje para besarle la cien **"Me encanta" **ella rió de forma adorable pasando los brazos por mi cintura. Se me escapo un largo suspiro mientras la miraba, ¿_que me había hecho esta mujer? _**"Quien eres realmente Rosalie Lilian Hale? Un angel que Investigo mi futuro sin emociones y decidió entrar en él por pena a que muriera de aburrimiento tal vez?"** Ella rió fuertemente, tomando mis brazos y cruzandolos tras su espalda baja quedando abrazados y mirandome directo a los ojos, azul y violeta conectados **"nose, tal vez me canse de mi aburrida vida y quise hacerte compañia, puedes abrir una investigación sobre ello si deseas."**

**"Que te parece si lo investigamos juntos?"** Le dije juntando nuestras narices **"se que es demasiado apresurado pero yo estoy seguro de querer pasar el resto de mi vida contigo Rose"** ya no podía imaginar no tenerla en mi vida. Ella me miro durante un largo rato, parpadeando y acariciando el cabello de mi nuca. Luego cerro los ojos y me dió un corto beso en los labios, cuando se separo de mi tenia los ojos cristalizados y una media sonrisa le adronaba el rostro** "si es una petición de matrimonio acepto". **Ese fue uno de los dias mas felices de mi vida. Ambos acordamos que era donde queríamos llevar la relación y Rose me dijo que tenía que pedir su mano en matrimonio al señor Hale.

En ese momento el Sr. y la Sra. Hale estaban en Nebraska, para la serie mundial de béisbol universitario. No quería tener que esperar hasta que regresaran a casa, así que llamé a su hotel. Aunque conocía a los padres de Rose y nos llevamos bien, la situación no era cualquier cosa, estaba pidiendo la mano de su princesa para ser el hombre de su vida y estaba muy nerviosa por esa conversación.

Marco contestó el teléfono y luego de intercambiar una pequeña charla y luego hablar de béisbol durante unos minutos Finalmente, respiré hondo y expuse el verdadero propósito de mi llamada.

**"****Rose**** y yo hemos estado yendo muy bien. Quiero pedirle que se cas****e ****conmigo, pero me dijo que tenía que hablar primero con usted".**

**"Lo hizo?"**

**"Sí, señor."**

**"****Emmett****, sería un honor****tener****te**** como nuestro yerno****, eso, si siempre nos consigues boletos en primera fila para el béisbol****".**

Y con eso ya tuve píe para blanear mi petición. Había decidido que la propuesta sería creativa aunque ya me hubiera dicho que aceptaba casarse conmigo el ritual del anillo y la petición formal no podria dejarlo pasar. Después que compre un anillo de diamantes, llamé a las amigas de Rose, Alice y Vera para que me ayudaran a preparar el escenario de la gran noche. La noche del 2 de Julio Aparecí fuera de su apartamento en traje y corbata, a pesar de mi aversión a vestir ropa formal. Entonces empecé a gritar su nombre.

Pronto salió a su balcón, como toda una hermosa Julieta moderna con pantalones cortos y zapatillas converse. Yo llevaba flores, un osito de peluche con globos atados a él y la caja del anillo. El verme alli la dejo sin palabras por un instante.

**"¿Qué haces aquí?" **gritó sonriendo a la vez.

**"Bueno...****yo... Queria saber si,**** ¿Sí?"** Grité. Soltando poco a poco los globos para que llegaran justo frente a ella, los tomo con una sonrisa enorme y luego desaparecio de mi vista. Comence a ponerme nervioso, pensando en mil cosas a la vez. ¿_No le habría gustado la sorpresa? Había sido muy simple?_ fue el segundo mas largo de mi vida antes de que la viera venir volando hacia mí, saltando y abrazandose a mi cuerpo con brazos y piernas.

**"****Si que****?"** preguntó expectante en mi cuello, podía sentir su sonrisa allí. Con cuidado la deposité en sus pies y baje en una rodilla, ella me miró a los ojos y formule la pregunta.

**"¿Quieres ser mi amig****a para**** toda la vida ****Rose?****, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?"**

Rosalie tomó una respiración rápida y dijo las palabras que ya sabía pero siguía muriendo por escuchar, **"Sí, ****sí quiero casarme contigo!****".**

Después de abrazarnos, besarnos, reirnos y llorar me pregunto mientras me abrazaba por la cintura y yo besaba su frente **"****y ****ahora ¿qué hacemos?"**

Mi plan original era que nos casaríamos la primavera siguiente. Rosalie admitió que no quería esperar tanto tiempo. Y yo estuve de acuerdo con su pensamiento, así que ofrecí una fecha más cercana como Navidad que todavía era demasiado lejos para ella. Así que establecimos el 18 de septiembre, que eran apenas dos meses y medio como el día en el que seríamos marido y mujer.

Volví a Las Vegas para comprar un departamento digno de mi futura esposa y Rose saltó frente a la planificación de la boda. Empezó a hacer los arreglos para una ceremonia en la iglesia de Phoenix, cerca de casa de sus padres.

Así sucesivamente la noche del 18 de septiembre de 2007 en una perfecta noche de verano yo estaba parado en el altar con una audiencia de más de cien amigos, familia e invitados y con la mano de Rose en la mía le hice una promesa:

**"****Rose****, he llegado a ****amarte con locura!****.**** Y prometo que**** siempre recordaré este momento hermoso. Me comprometo a respet****arte**** to****dos los dias de mi vida, ****a****protegerte en momentos de desafío y necesi****dad, a ****ser****te**** fiel, sincero y ****estar siempre para escucharte, me **** dedicar****e****a cumplir todos tus**** deseos****, a amarte apasionadamente día a día, a recordar que lo nuestro es para siempre y que pase lo que pase nos encontraremos al final.****M****e comprometo a ****siempre ****ser el hombre ****del que te enamoraste ya que mi amor por ti no conoce el tiempo. Ten la certeza de que estarás siempre en mi corazón, en mi alma y en mi mente. ****Te amo."**

La Respuesta de Rose lleno mi corazón

"Emmett, te amo. Finalmente hoy está aquí el día en que te doy mi mano en matrimonio. Prometo ser fiel a tí, amarte en tiempos buenos y malos y estar para escucharte cuando tengas algo que compartir o cuando no. Me comprometo a apoyarte cada día. Me siento honrada de que de desde hoy seré llamada tu esposa. Desde hoy y para siempre soy toda tuya Emm, Y te amo."

Después hicimos nuestros votos, el padre pidió a mi padrino, Edward mi primo, el anillo entregandomelo al tiempo que hacía una broma **"ya te amarraron compadrer"** haciendo reir a todos los presentes. La ahora Sra. McCarty y yo fuimos a Maui para nuestra luna de miel. Descubriendo que eramos más que compatibles intimamente hablando, si bien ninguno de los dos eramos puros y castos nunca habíamos tenido encuentros intimos en el tiempo que nos estabamos conociendo y eso hizo nuestra primera noche inolvidable, descubriendo un deseo incontrolable que no cesaba, tanto que me era imposible tener las manos lejos de aquella divina mujer, convirtiendome en un adicto a sus besos, a su piel, a su toque. Y me encontre con que jamas tendría suficiente de ella. Cuando volvimos a nuevo México, ya estaba en marcha el nuevo año escolar así que Empecé a trabajar con mi equipo de béisbol, y Rose se sumergió en su nueva vida con el mismo entusiasmo, las pocas materias que le restaban las veía vía internet y empezo a manejar la empresa familiar desde casa. Yo tuve el lujo de estar todavía en la misma ciudad y en el mismo trabajo, pero mi nueva esposa tuvo que volver a empezar, en un nuevo lugar y en un nuevo entorno. Eso no fue ningún problema para Rose. En poco tiempo se había vuelto la diseñadora de vestuario del equipo y la supervisora informal para juegos de la Universidad. Tomó la administracion completa de la empresa de su padre junto con Jasper que habia estudiado contaduria y se encargaba de la empresa desde California mientras Rosalie lo hacia desde nuevo Mexico en una nueva sucursal abierta allí. En mayo de 2008 Rose me dió la noticia de que serimos padres y mi mundo dió un giro de 180 grados. Si bien había sido todo muy apresurado, Estar presente en todos los ultrasonidos, ver como un producto de nuestro amor crecía en su vientre, sintirlo patear me hacian el hombre mas afortunado. En Febrero del 2009 nació nuestra pequeña Emma, la luz de mi vida, el sol en mis dias y la unica mujer además de Rosalie y mi madre que podían doblegar mi voluntad por completo, me tenía comiendo de su pequeña mano en cuanto la sostuve por primera vez. Pasamos de ser un matrimonio a una familia en menos de 17 meses y no nos arrepentíamos, Emma era nuestro universo y había llegado para llenar de alegría nuestros dias con sus sonrisas, sus travesuras, sus rabietas y completa ternura. Mí corazón pertenecía a esas dos mujeres que el destino puso en mi camino. Los años pasaban tranquilos como una familia normal que se ama infinitamente, Emma crecia y ya habia empezado a ir al jardin de niños, era la niña de 4 años mas inteligente, despierta y abida de aprender que conocía. Rose seguia manejando la empresa de ropa deportiva y en sus tiempos libres daba clases de gimnasia en un salón privado y yo seguia con mi trabajo de coach en la universidad. El 2013 paso con grandes acontecimientos compramos una nueva casa, fuimos de vacaciones a Aspen, mi primo Edward se había casado al fin y cumplimos 5 años de feliz matrimonio que festejamos con un brindis en nuestro nuevo hogar. Ese año decidimos que acción de Gracias sería un momento perfecto para pasarla en Phoenix con los padres de Rose. Alice y Jasper se unieron a esa idea junto con el pequeño Ethan su hijo de 3 años. Ellos adelantaron el viaje una semana y nos preguntaron si podían llevarse a Emma para que Ethan no se aburriera tanto y nuestra hija disfrutara más de sus abuelos lo cual accedimos, tenía unos asuntos que arreglar con respecto a una inversión que estaba haciendo y Rose debía finiquitar algunos negocios antes de tomar vacaciones. El martes de la semana de acción de Gracias, la noche antes de irnos, Rose y yo tuvimos una cena tranquila y unas horas de diversión personal en nuestra sala aprovechando que nuestro pequeño saltamontes no entraría en cualquier momento. Estabamos acurrucados en el sofá, saciados, desnudos y relajados, Yo tenía mi brazo alrededor de ella, y ella inclinó su cabeza en mi pecho. Sin previo aviso me miró y preguntó, **"eres feliz, ****Emm****?"**

No pude resistir las ganas de darle un beso antes de responder, **"No puedo imaginarme cómo ****se puede ****ser más****. ****feliz**** amor****". **Y la besé otra vez.


	5. En un Abrir y Cerrar de ojos

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**EN UN ABRIR Y CERRAR DE OJOS**

Levante la vista de la maleta del coche para mirar la casa, más especificamente la ventana de nuestra habitacion a ver si encontraba algún rastro de mi esposa. Mientras yo buscaba la manera de hacer que todas las maletas entraran en el auto ella revisaba que no se olvidara nada indispensable "indispensable, si. Como zapatos, carteas, maquillaje y cosas asi" sonrei dando un bufido

**"Oye Hale, vas a tardar todo el día?"** Grite hacia la puerta abierta de nuestra casa

**"Aqui estoy!"** Anuncio, saltando a mi espalda cuan monito mientras reia **"no tarde demasiado exagerado!"** Me beso en la nuca descansando su barbilla en el arco de mi cuello. Haciendome sonreir.

**"Supuestamente saldriamos a las 9am ya son más de las 10 Rose"**

**"Mas vale tarde que nunca no?"** Gire la cara hacia su rostro para encontrar esa sonrisa con la que siempre se salía con la suya, Emma no le había perdido la pinta en eso a su madre. Rode los ojos

**"Tu ganas, cerraste bien?"**

**"Trate, no me da acceso a la alarma del zotano por alguna razón" **se bajo de mi espalda poniendo una nueva maleta de mano en el asiento trasero.

**"Estas poniendo la nueva clave cierto?" **Su entrecejo se arrugo de manera adorable.

**"Que nueva clave?"**

**"Cariño te dije hace dos dias que había cambiado la clave de seguridad del zotano"**

**"Lo olvide, he estado distraida lo siento"** me miro haciendo un puchero.

**"Distraida pensando en mi espero" **la pique ganandome una mirada de "eso quisieras" que luego se suaviso

**"Siempre tontin". **La acerque para robarle un beso veloz

**"Ire a cerrar, es 24N06, recuerdala si?"**

**"Mjum" **- movio su mano en señal de "entiendo" pero sin prestar mucha atención.

Hice un rápido chequeo de la casa asegurandome de no haber olvidado nada, cerrando puertas y asegurando las ventanas bloquee y cerre la puerta principal detras de mí. **"Pense que tardarias todo el día McCarty"** Rose trato de sonar enojada fallando en el intento cuando solto una risita de colegiala, le rode los ojos antes de deslizarme dentro del auto y robarle un beso encendí el auto. El tráfico de vacaciones era ligero, teniamos un viaje muy largo desde Nuevo Mexico hasta Phoenix pero gracias a las carreteras interestatales pronto pasamos Santa Fe y Albuquerque. Ibamos a una velocidad bastante buena, disfrutando de los paisajes, la musica y de conversaciones sobre cualquier cosa. De vez en cuando tomaba la mano de Rose para llevarla a mis labios y dejar un corto beso en sus nudillos ganandome una de sus sonrisa. Teniamos claro que no llegariamos antes de media noche, despúes de pasar Albuquerque doblamos al oeste en la I-40 hacia la frontera con Arizona, era considerable el cambio de clima y decidimos bajar las ventanas para disfrutar un poco del viento arido. Empece a sentirme cansado y algo debil mientras tomabamos la autopista, la cabeza me punzaba y tenía escalofrios, trate de ignorarlo porque aun nos quedaba un largo camino pero Rose se dío cuenta

**-Detente un rato Emm, Si paramos unos veinte minutos igual llegaremos a media noche...**

**-Prefiero parar mas adelante amor, asi comemos algo te parece?.**

**-Esta bien, y asi aprovecho y compro algo para tu malestar...**

**-Estoy bien Rose.-** me lanzo una mirada de "a quien quieres engañar" y luego rodo los ojos

**-No, no lo estas, llevo todo el rato mirandote incomodo, creo que hasta calentura tienes.**

**-Es solo un estupido resfriado.**

**-Te comprare algo y despúes manejare yo un poco para que descanses ok?**

**-puedo negarme?- **Me sonrio ampliamente y fue mi turno de rodarle los ojos ya que no podia con la terquedad de esa mujer. Su telefono comienzo a sonar y ya que estaba conectado al sistema de estereo del auto se oyo en los parlantes. Preciono un botón en la pantalla de su teléfono

**-Es Alice.** -anuncio antes de tomar la llamada**-Alice como esta mi bebe?**

**-Mami!-** la dulce voz de mi princesa se escucho en todo el auto haciendonos sonreir inmediatamente

**-Hola mi cielo! crei que era tia Alice, estas en altavoz- **le avisa Rose

**-ah, hola papito!-** saluda efusivamente, no pude evitar que el pecho se me llenara de alegria al escucharla tan feliz, teniamos 5 dias sin verla y si bien habiamos disfrutado nuestros dias a solas ya no imaginabamos la vida sin esa pequeña en ella.

**-hola princesa de mi corazón como estas?**

**-Solo soy la princesa de tu corazón papi?-** pude imaginarla claramente con un adorable puchero en su dulce rostro

**-Eres la princesa de mi vida Entera Emma y lo sabes...-** ella se rió en el microfono

**-Eso esta mejor jiji! Hoy Tia Alice y Tio Jass nos llevaron al lago y jugamos con los kayaks!- **nos relato de manera efusiva

**-Usaste tu salvavidas Emma?- **le pregunto Rose muy atenta, su alarma de mama gallina encendida.

**-Si mami y mi bloqueador y mis zapatos de goma como me dijiste.**

**-Esa es mi niña buena...- **dió un suspiro de alivio

**-Mami! Mami! Mami! Anoche tuve un sueño muy lindo!**

**-Ah si! Y que soñaste amor?- **dijo mi esposa exagerando mucho su curiosidad y mi hija rió en la linea cuan hada encantada

**-Soñe con un prado lleno de margaritas y estabamos tú y yo jugando a atraparnos!**

**-Que hermoso mi cielo!.**

**-Hay prados por aqui cerca papito? Quiero ir a uno! **

**-No lo se pequeña, manana preguntamos a ver.**

**-Gracias papito, ya vienen?**

**-Estamos en carretera bebe, mañana cuando despiertes estaremos alli para darte los buenos dias**!

**-Eso es genial! Y asi podemor ir todos a la feria!**

**-Claro amor. Y los abuelitos?**

**-Estan preparando la merienda, la abuela me hizo un sweter azul con mariposas!**

**-Le diste las gracias?**

**-Sii mami! Y muchos besitos. Uich! Tia Alice me esta haciendo muecas para que valla a merendar...- **dijo mi hija en tono triste

**-Entonces mejor ve, no querras que Ethan se coma tu merienda. Mañana nos vemos mi amor.**

**-Ethan no te comas mi merienda!- **la oimos gritar y a Ethan pronunciar una serie de "míos" haciendonos reir- ** Nos vemos manana papis, los quiero!**

**-Te amamos cielo!- **nos despedimos al unisono y Rose se gira en el asiento para encararme

**-En que estabamos? A si! No tienes opción, asi que en la proxima estación detente, así puedes descansar en el asiento trasero mientras yo manejo un poco**...

**-No es asi como queria impresionar a los Suegros...- ** murmure, pero de verdad me sentia horrible, no era ya un malestar, la cabeza me dolia con cada pulsacion que daba mi corazón y no podia hacer mas que aceptar su oferta. Me detuve a unos 500 metros en una gasolinera donde comimos algo ligero y Rose compro unas pastillas para mi resfriado. Me deslice en el asiento trasero del auto mientras ella tomaba mi lugar, me di cuenta que nuestro auto no fue diseñado para que un hombre adulto de mi contextura dormitara en él pero me acomode lo que mas pude. Con la cabeza descansando dobre mi brazo apoyado en el posamanos de la puerta tras el asiento de Rose y las rodillas semiflexionadas mientras esperaba que la medicina me hiciera efecto. La noche estaba cayendo apresurada mientras pasabamos el ultimo tramo entre Nuevo Mexico y Arizona. No supe cuando me quede dormido, pero fui despertado por un grito agudo de "**Ten Cuidado**!" Justo cuando sentí el auto frenar de golpe y virar a la izquierda, la espalda me reboto en el asiento de Rose, una luz brillante entro por el cristal del parabrisas haciendose más y más cegadora y sólo pude oír el grito aterrador de mi esposa antes de perder completamente la conciencia.


	6. Estamos juntos en esto

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Estamos en esto juntos...**

Un mes despúes el informe policial sentenció que nuestro auto estuvo involucrado en la colisión de dos camiones. Poco despúes se reveló que el camión rojo que venía hacia nosotros había comenzado a tener problemas en el motor y como resultado el conductor redujo la velocidad de la que es normal en una interestatal. Rose apareció detras del camión azul estacionado que estaba cubierto por una nube de humo gris debido a un tubo de escape defectuoso. En el día quizas hubiera sido visible pero la noche había caido rápida y Rose no logro verlo a distancia. Aunque las luces intermitentes del camión azul estuvieran encendidas era imposible divisarlas por sobre la espesa capa de humo. La reconstrucción del accidente arrojó que aun con la capa de humo Rose esquivó el camión orillado girando a la izquierda en un movimiento rápido pero no se percato del camión rojo que venía por el carril izquierdo, frenó y giró a la derecha al escuchar el sonido grabe de la bocina, el auto comenzó a girar en su mismo eje mientras Rose trataba de recuperar el control saliendo de la carretera hacia un barranco de unos 12 metros donde el coche cayo rodando, siendo detenido por un árbol con las ruedas hacia arriba. No recorde nada al instante del accidente, solo la sensación de movimiento al momento del impacto hasta que mi cuerpo empezó a despertarse. Tenía la cara precionada entre el techo del auto y uno de los asientos y no veía absolutamente nada por más que parpadeara, Vi chispas de colores lo que me hizo creer que el auto podía estar en llamas. Cuando hice un recuento del accidente dias despúes me di cuenta que habían sido las secuela de la luz segadora de los faros del camión que se quedaron en los fotoreceptores de mi retina. De a poco comence a sentir hormigueos en las extremidades mientras mi cabeza iba despejandose del shock, no tenía sensación de dolor por lo que me permití pensar que no estaba herido, y de mis labios salió el nombre de mi esposa en un susurro cuando fuí conciente del todo. No obtuve respuesta, por lo que trate de girar mi cuerpo pero una punzada en el torzo me obligó a quedarme en el lugar reprimiendo un aullido de dolor.** "Rose!"** Hable más fuerte, oyendo mi propia voz ronca y atragantada por la presión de mi propio peso en el pecho. El silencio de la noche y el ruido de autos cerca me respondió, mire alrededor para orientarme, fue cuando me di cuenta que el coche estaba boca arriba y que el techo estaba deformado bajo mi mejilla, moví mis dedos levemente tocando un puñado de vidrios rotos. **"Rose!" **Volví a gritar y mi voz murio sin respuesta. Intente nuevamente girar mi cuerpo logrando quedar boca arriba aguantandome las ganas de gritar de dolor, estaba jadeando por el esfuerzo al voltearme y con cada inhalación mi pecho quemaba intensamente, mi pensamiento instantaneo fue varias costillas rotas. Una gota aterrizó en mi labio superior deslizandose hasta mi boca, tenía un sabor metálico así que inmediatamente deduje que se trataba de sangre. Traté de llevar una mano hacia mi rostro buscando la lesión, esperaba una nariz rota, una ceja destrazada, el labio partido o tal vez una contusión en la cabeza. Ví mi mano viajar a mi rostro como si no fuera mia y el liquido seguía gotenado en mis labios cada vez mas seguido. Repase los rasgos de la cara con mi mano, hasta mis orejas donde toque la piel de mi mejilla levantada "rayos", mi nariz no estaba rota por lo que la sangre que corria por mi labio no era mia. Por primera vez alce la vista, era extraño ver todo patas arriba, asientos Colgantes, marcos de puertas sin ventanas donde antes las había y mi esposa suspendida en el aire por su cinturón. Sus brazos casi tocaban mi rostro, sus ojos estaban cerrados y no podía oír su respiración ya que el golpeteo de mi corazón por verla en ese estado me obstruyeron la audición. **"Rose"** llame en tono quebrado, nada quedaba de la voz del hombre que entrenaba adolescentes emocionalmente inestables. No respondió pero si se movió un poco soltando una exhalación lenta acompañada de un gemido casi inaudible. El pensamiento que paso por mi cabeza taladro mi pecho al imaginarme aquel suspiro como su ultima respiración. Aun un mes despúes el pensamiento me eriza la piel. Trate de tocar su rostro pero no lograba alcanzarla, la sangre podía venir desde cualquier lugar de su cuerpo debido a su posición. Trate de estirarme pero me encontre con la sorpresa de que no sentía mi cuerpo de la cintura hacia abajo y no entendía porque, no tenía nada sobre mi. Oí una voz lejana, y vi destellos de luz blanca de un lado a otro** "hey! Amigo dame tu mano para ayudarte a salir"** gire el rostro hacia donde alguna vez hubo una ventana, topandome con el rostro de un hombre **"es... no puedo mover las piernas"** le informé, él se quedo callado un momento para luego moverse al puesto del conductor **"debemos apagar el motor o esto puede explotar en cualquier momento"** dijo antes de arastrarse por la ventana hasta apagar el motor **"ahora intentemos sacarte"** aun recostado en su estomago se arrastro hasta donde yo estaba, me pidió que me aferrara a sus hombros mientras el tiraba de ambos hacia afuera terminando acostados en una espesa cama de hojas humedas. Pude ver varios vehículos en la carretera sobre nosotros y una pareja joven venía bajando cuidadosamente por el camino que dejo el auto al bajar por la colina. Mis piernas comenzaron a volver a la vida y pude ponerme de pie apoyandome de un árbol cercano. El hombre que me ayudo a salir del auto se acercó a exhaminarme, estaba mareado y debil **"oye, ese corte no se ve nada bien"** dijo y solo ahí sentí la piel de la oreja callendo en mi mejilla. Traté de ponerla en su lugar con mi mano mientras la mirada se me iba al lugar donde mi esposa aun estaba atrapada. La pareja llego junto a mi y la mujer se acercó para checar mi estado **"jesús! Estas sangrando mucho!" **Ella murmuro unas palabras creyendo que la sangre en mi rostro era solo mia y luego su expresión cambió a sorpresa** "oh por dios, eres el sobrino de Carlisle Cullen" **dijo** "Eleazar! Es el sobrino de Carlisle" **el hombre alto llego hasta nosotros anunciando que la ambulancia ya venía en camino lo cual agradecí enormenmente, luego de un rato reconocí sus rostros, Eleazar y Carmen de Alaska, amigos de mis tios. **"Rose, mi esposa esta aun en el auto"** anuncié y ellos volvieron su atención al coche, el primer hombre se presento como Henry intento sacarla pero no podía liberar el cinturón, si lo hacia caería y el daño sería peor. Los conductores de los demas autos involucrados no tenían lesiones visibles, Rose y yo nos habíamos llevado todo el golpe, ella más que yo ya que seguía atrapada sangrando sin parar. Henry nos informo que tenía la cabeza aplastada entre el volante y el techo que se había deformado mientras rodabamos colina abajo. Me dí cuenta que si hubiera sido yo el que hubiese estado manejando habría muerto al instante ya que mi cuerpo de ninguna manera podría entrar en ese espacio tan reducido.

Unos minutos despúes las ambulancias y los bomberos comenzaron a llegar, e inmediatamente se pusieron a trabajar en cortar el auto para sacar a Rose mientras uno de los paramédicos se arrastraba a colocarle oxígeno y controlar sus signos vitales yo era arrastrado hasta una ambulancia, no quería dejar a Rose en ese lugar, no sin antes saber que estaría bien pero no me dejaban moverme "**mi esposa**" no obtuve respuesta, mas que las puertas de la ambulancia cerrarse delante de mi. De camino al hospital los paramédicos comenzaron a enumerar mis heridas, mi oreja derecha casi fue despegada por completo de mi rostro, cortadas en la barbilla y cuello, dos costilas rotas un esguince de tobillo y un brazo fracturado, tambien un pulmón magullado por la presión. De camino podía escuchar los radios de la ambulancia que conectaban con el hospital y a los médicos dando un informe breve "**tenemos dos victimas de ambos sexos, una está estable la segunda aun esta en la escena en estado muy crítico, pupilas contraidas, nada de movilidad y sangrado. Posíble lesión cerebral grave**". Eso no sonaba nada bien, convirtiendo mi ansiedad en desesperación por saber el estado de mi mujer, al llegar al hospital fuí trasladado inmediatamente a obtener una radigrafía y tomografía computarizada. El personal médico examinó mi rostro, obviamente necesite puntadas para volver mi oreja y la piel a su lugar por lo que me asignaron cirujía a la cual me negue hasta tener noticias de mi esposa. Rosalie llego una media hora despúes de yo haber ingresado, con unos 4 paramédicos arrastrando su camilla hacia emergencias y luego a cuidado intensivos. Verla pasar frente a mi, su cabello completamente bañado de color rojo, con una mascara en su boca y un collarín me destrozaron el corazón dejandome inmovil. Iba a salir de esta? Estaría bien?. Tome una larga inhalación mientras descendia de la camilla de emergencia, buscando alguna notícia de mi mujer pero solo veía a doctores y enfermeras correr de un lado a otro volcados sobre mi esposa. Pronto divisé a Camen y Eleazar caminando hacía mi con dos pequeñas en brazos y la imagen de mi hija me golpeó tan fuerte que mi espalda rebotó en la pared deslizandome hasta quedar en el suelo frio, me sentí mareado, desorientado, con la mirada desenfocada y al instante estaba siendo trasladado a algun lugar. Cuando desperte me encontré en una habitación pequeña y limpia, me di cuenta de que tenía un yeso en mi brazo derecho una benda cubría mi tobillo y una gasa se extendía desde mi cuello hasta mi cabeza. El primer pensamiento inmediato fue para mi esposa, _que habría pasado con ella? Donde estaría? Había sobrevivido_? El último pensamiento causo un vacío en mi estómago mientras intentaba ponerme de pie para buscar repuestas. Un hombre de unos 40 años entró a la habitación, su rostro impasible y sin emociones **"veo que ya desperto"** habló llegando hasta mi y examinando las heridas en mi rostro **"como te sientes Emmett?"** Preguntó metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su bata **"donde esta Rose?"** Fue lo que salió de mis labios, su boca se extendió en una linea plana mientras urgaba en sus bolsillos sacando una bolsa plástica donde se encontraba los anillos de boda junto con el anillo de compromiso de Rose, también mi reloj de pulsera y su cadena de oro con el nombre de nuestra hija grabado en letras cursivas. La boca se me seco cuando mis pensamientos se fueron al lado más obscuro, imaginandome lo peor. Me negaba a creer que mi esposa estaba muerta, que no volvería a ver su sonrisa o aquellos ojos que me hechizaban día con día. Mi cerebro se negó a procesar aquel pensamiento mientras parpadeaba hacia los aros de oro en mi mano **"ella..."** Mi voz murió lentamente, incapaz de terminar la oración, el doctor posó su mano en mi hombro dando un leve apretón "**Tu esposa tuvo un trauma masivo en la cabeza Emmett, aun no nos explicamos como logro permanecer con vida hasta que la entubamos y conectamos al respirador, hemos hecho todo lo que esta en nuestras manos. Tuvimos que inducirle un coma para evitar que la presión intracraneana siguiera aumentando y que hubiera mas daño en el cerebro. Lo esta aguantando como una guerrera, casi nadie sobrevive a un trauma de ese nivel, son pocos los que llegan al hospital con vida. Ella es fuerte y esta en excelente condición física lo cual es bueno Emmett.**" Sentí mi alma subir y bajar en medio segundo. No sabía si debía reir o llorar o abrazar a aquel hombre que me había devuelto la vida al cuerpo. Luego de hacerme un breve chequeo de presión arterial y un examen de rutina me dió un breve asentimiento y salio de la habitación sin decir mas. Como era de esperarse me puse de pie inmediatamente arrastrando el perchero o como sea que se llamara el aparato donde colgaba la solución a la que estaba conectado. A penas puse un pie fuera de la habitación fui abordado por una enfermera de grandes ojos verdes que me miro con una expresión desaprobatoria "**necesito saber de mi esposa, por favor. Necesito verla"**. Rogué mirando directo a sus grandes ojos. Más adelante Valeria el cual era el nombre de aquella adorable enfermera me confesó que había visto tanta angustia y desesperación en mi rostro que no pudo negarse a ayudarme por mas que eso le llegara a costar su empleo. "**Su esposa está en terapia intensiva Sr. McCarty y no puede recibir visitas. Solo puedo ayudarlo a entrar al área mas no a su habitación. Debemos evitar todo lo que pueda complicar su estado.**" En ese instante el hecho de poder verla era como darle agua a un hombre en el desierto. Valeria consiguió una silla de ruedas para mi, y luego de escabullirnos por las puertas mas solitarias del hospital acabamos en un área mucho mas blanca, pulcra y silenciosa. Con grandes ventanales que cubrían casi todas las paredes de las habitaciones. Se detuvo en la habitación 145, las gruesas persianas en sentido vertical estaban semi-abiertas por lo que se podía ver un poco el interior. Me ayudo a ponerme de pie y me dejo solo, advirtiendome que solo tenía unos cinco minutos, ella no sabía que para mí eso era más que suficiente y que le estaría agradecido hasta el último día de mi vida. Las persianas me daban una visíon a rayas pero pude encontrar un lugar que me daba buena visibilidad. Allí estaba mi esposa, Mi Rose, conectada por lo menos a una doscena de cables y monitores. Su hermoso rostro estaba hinchada, tanto que casi no se podía reconocer. Tenía unas cuantas cortadas en sus mejillas y frente, estaba entubada y conectada a un respirador artificial. La piel de sus brazos estaban pálidos como un fantasma y salpicada por moretones y cortadas. El pecho se me arrugó al verla así. Como fue que pasamos de estar haciendo el amor hace menos de 36 horas a esto? A verla así, tendida dependiendo de un respirador para mantenerla con vida? Como? Por que?. Me encontré reprochandole a dios mientras la observaba, despotricando en contra del destino el por el hecho de habernos puesto semejante obstaculo. _Que es lo que estoy pagando para que quieras llevarte una de las razones de mi vida? QUE?. _Gritandome a mi mismo por haberla dejado al volante, por no haberla cuidado como había prometido ante díos cinco años atrás. _Maldito seas destino! Por que a ella? Habiendo tantas personas miserables en el mundo por que tenias que escogerla a ella? Por que?._ Pero entonces quien era yo para decidir quien tenía derecho a permanecer en el mundo o no?. No fuí conciente de las lagrimas hasta que las sentí en mi boca y me las limpie bruscamente con la mano izquierda descansandola luego en el vidrio que me parartaba de la mitad de mi corazón. "**Vamos a salir de esta amor, tenemos que salir de esta. Recuerda que estamos en esto juntos y para siempre. Aun tenemos que ver a Emma montar su bici por primera vez, verla en su primer concierto de violín y en su baile de graduación. También tener esos gemelos que tanto quieres y comprar la casa en la playa. Con quien peleare por la última palomita en el cine o despertare con besos si me dejas Rose?**" Solloce apoyando la frente en el cristal. **"Aguanta bebe, por nosotros, por Emma"** le rogué. "**Sr. McCarty ya es hora de irnos**" me anunció la enfermera colocando una mano en mi hombro en claro consuelo, no pude hacer más que darle una última mirada al amor de mi vida prununciando un Te Amo desde lo mas profundo de mi ser, antes de sentarme en la silla de ruedas y ser arrastrado por el pasillo blanco y silencioso dejando atras a mi corazón, sin saber si volvería a latír de nuevo.

Feliiiiz navidaaaaad :D espero santa les haya dejado muchos regalos :3 aqui esta el mioo! Si bien han sido poquisimos reviews los agradesco inmensamente :D me esta encantando como va la historia, espero q a ustedes tamb, un beso! Dejen sus coments, son importantes para mi inspiración jeeje! See youu!


	7. Volviendo a la Vida?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras la enfermera me arrastraba de vuelta a la habitación en mi cabeza estaba pasando como una breve película de mi vida, con detalles a color y sonidos por más raro que pareciera. Imágenes vívidas como flashes iban y venían una y otra vez, olores, sabores, texturas y colores se presentaban en cada uno de mis sentidos tan intensamente que no sabía si era producto del shock post-traumático. El sonido de las risas de mis dos amores mientras rodaban en la alfombra de nuestra sala. El aroma del cabello y la piel de mi Rose, la textura del cabello rubio de Emma en mi barbilla al dormirse en el hueco de mi cuello con rose abrazada a mi otro costado, el sabor de la tarta de chocolate probada de los labios de mi esposa. Dios, cuantas memorias pasando una y otra vez abrumándome. Despertar con el rostro de mi mujer como la primera visión en las mañanas, todas las veces que con esa voz encantadora pronunció un te amo luego de darme una sonrisa. "**Emmett!**" Aquella voz con un timbre de alivio palpable me trajo de vuelta a la tierra, una mata de cabello caramelo corrió hacia mi abrazándome fuertemente. No me queje, ya que era lo que necesitaba, alguien conocido con quien desahogar el nudo que oprimía mi pecho después de haber visto a mi vida tendida en aquella camilla muerta en vida. "**Oh, Esme...**" Me derrumbé, abrumado por las emociones, acurrucándome como niño pequeño en su hombro y sollozando en su cabello dejando salir todo lo que me había guardado desde el accidente. "**Ya cariño, Rose saldrá de esta. Ella es tan terca que no se dejara vencer tan ****fácilmente**" susurró, también con lagrimas mientras acariciaba mi espalda lentamente. Quería a esa mujer como una segunda madre, ella y Carlisle estuvieron siempre allí cuando mi familia estaba pasando por la prueba del cáncer de mi mamá. "**Tranquilo hijo, lo superaran**" Carlisle me palmeó el hombro mientras llevaba mi silla. Una vez en la habitación fui atacado a preguntas sobre el accidente las cuales no sabía como responder, ni yo mismo sabía a ciencia cierta lo que había sucedido en ese momento, vine a saberlo dos semanas después s del accidente. A mi solo me interesaba el estado de Rose. "**Llamamos a tus papas y a Lilian y Marco inmediatamente que Eleazar nos avisó. Fue un milagro que Carmen te haya reconocido. Estamos aquí desde que te sacaron de quirógrafo Emm. Fuimos a comer algo y te nos escapaste.**" Me relató Carlisle mientras Esme me obligaba a tomar de una sopa insípida "**Tus padres estaban en Canadá visitando al abuelo Dani como sabes, Rebecca casi se viene en vuelo privado cuando le dijimos. No deben de tardar en llegar, Edward y Bella fueron por ellos al aeropuerto, les fue difícil encontrar vuelo en esta fecha. Lilian y Marco vienen en carretera junto con Jaspes**" asentí no muy atento a sus palabras "**y Emma?**" _Mi pequeña princesa_, casa vez que su carita pasaba por mi mente sentía como si me clavaran una estaca en el pecho. Como le explicas a una niña de casi cinco años que su madre probablemente no despertaría? "**Esta bien Emm, Alice se quedo con ella e Ethan pero no ha dejado de preguntar por ustedes. Le dijimos que tuvieron un pequeño percance que los retrasó y como todo niño juega un rato y se le olvidan las cosas pero vuelve y pregunta otra vez, Emma es una niña muy intuitiva Emmett, sabe que algo no va bien**" imaginar a mi pequeña cada minuto preguntando por sus padres me encogió el alma. _Rose debes ser fuerte por nuestra pequeña. _Cuando llegaron los padres de Rose me sentí aun mas culpable que antes. Ver a Lilian llorar desconsoladamente en los brazos de Jasper, murmurando cosas como "**por que otra prueba como esta?**" Que no entendí era demasiado, así que intente dormir un poco logrando solo descansar los ojos porque no podía desconectar mi cerebro, era demasiado en que pensar, demasiadas emociones que procesar. Unas horas después mis padres también hicieron acto de presencia, llorando y dando gracias que aun estuviéramos vivos, incluso mi madre me reprendió llorando mientras me abrazaba por no haber tomado un avión en vez de manejar más de 12 horas. El doctor que más temprano me examinó ese día entró a la habitación seguido de Carlisle, venían conversando animadamente hasta que llegaron junto a mí. Lilian, Jasper y mi madre se pusieron de pie inmediatamente, atentos a lo que el doctor debía decirnos. "**Como te sientes Emmett?**" Preguntó "**Bien, dentro de lo que cabe**" respondí bruscamente. Tenía un terrible dolor en la espalda pero no se lo diría. _Que clase de pregunta era esa? N__o__ ve que no__ estoy __bien__. Mi esposa está __en coma y no se si despertara, como se supone que deba sentirme? "_**Veo que estas algo irritado, es normal Emmett**. **Disculpa que no me presente esta mañana soy el doctor Imbriaco, neurólogo y estoy llevando el caso de tu esposa."** Relató de manera profesional pero con un tono amigable. "**Como esta mi hermana doctor?**" Habló Jasper robando mi línea, todos miramos al doctor con las esperanzas pendiendo de un hilo. "**Tratare de usar lo menos posible mi vocablo médico para que estén concientes de lo que estamos haciendo con Rose. Imagíno que ya todos tuvieron un resúmen de lo sucedido. Rose llego aquí con un traumatismo severo en la cabeza debido al movimiento brusco y la presión en su cabeza entre el volante y el techo del auto, también están informados de tuvimos que inducirle un coma. Como bien sabrá Carlisle, es lo mejor en los casos que presentan una lesión de este tipo para evitar el aumento de la presión intracraneana como le decía a Emmett esta mañana." **

**"Digamos que esto pone a dormir el cerebro para así poder monitorear mejor la actividad cerebral de Rose y para darle tiempo al cuerpo de recuperarse.**" Intervino Carlisle para ayudar al Doctor quien le dió un asentimiento. Esme y Marco entraron a la habitación sin hacer ruido quedándose cerca de la puerta para escuchar también **"...ella despertara verdad?" **Preguntó mi suegra. La preocupación reflejada en su rostro la hacía ver años más envejecida y me pregunté si yo me vería igual que ella.

**"Si todo sigue evolucionando como ahora no veo el porque no. Ningún cuerpo es igual a otro , Rose lo esta aguantando muy bien. Sus constantes se han mantenido y la presión está disminuyendo de manera lenta pero lo está haciendo y eso ya es un gran paso.**" Lilian asintió acurrucándose bajo el brazo de su hijo.

"**Tendrá un daño permanente por el accidente?**" Volvió a hablar Jasper, sus ojos, tan iguales a los de Rose estaban cansados y enrojecidos por el desvelo y las lagrimas.

"**Como antes mencioné ningún cuerpo es igual a otro, en este tipo de lesiones los pacientes presentan perdida de memoria a corto, mediano o largo plazo, pueden quedar incapacitados para hablar o establecer conexiones lógica entre pensamientos, todo dependiendo del daño, pero eso no lo sabremos hasta que ella despierte. En el caso de Rose tuvo daño focal que es una lesión cerrada y también lo que nosotros denominamos como lesión de contra golpe, que se produce por repetidas sacudidas del cerebro en el mismo cráneo, al Rose tener su cinturón de seguridad todo el movimiento mientras el coche rodaba era concentrado en la cervical y la cabeza. Emmett en cambio rebotó mientras caían, su masa muscular ayudó a que no tuviera lesiones mayores." **El doctor siguió dándonos explicaciones sobre el daño que podrían causar las lesiones en un breve relato, respondió todas las preguntas que mis suegros y cuñado tenían dejándolos notablemente mas aliviados a todos, menos a mi ya que me seguía culpando porque ella estuviera en ese estado. No autorizó visitas, tan solo unos cuantos minutos para verla desde el pasillo como yo lo había hecho, Lilian se desvaneció en lagrimas al verla, Marco y Jasper no decían mucho pero en sus rostros se apreciaba la angustia y preocupación. El día pasó lento y sin muchas novedades. Las noticias de mi esposa eran escasas, pero estaba estable que era lo que importaba, tener a Carlisle era una gran ventaja ya que como médico traía una que otra información que lograba sacarles a sus colegas. A ratos despertaba sobresaltado sin saber en que momento me había dormido con las imágenes del rostro de Rose de cabeza sangrando. El dolor en mi espalda y costillas iba menguando de a poco pero mi mal humor seguía al pie del cañón. Abrí los ojos de golpe, al sentir que removían la vía intravenosa conectada a mi brazo izquierdo. La enfermera me sonrió amablemente antes de colocar una nueva y dejar el suero con el medicamento en el caballete. Se notaba un sol radiante por entre las persianas. Jasper estaba hablando por teléfono en el sofá-cama, era el único en la habitación. Una vez la enfermera terminó su labor abandono el lugar, Jasper se puso de pie llegando junto a mi para tenderme el teléfono "**Es Alice, dice que Emma ha estado muy ansiosa y anoche estuvo llorando mucho. Cree que es conveniente que hables con ella Emm**" el pensamiento de mi bebe llorando por sus padres hizo que un nudo se instalara en mi garganta. No dije nada, solo extendí la mano hacia él que asintió "**Cielo, pon a Emma**" habló al micrófono para luego darme el aparato, llevándolo a mi oido sano con manos temblorosas tomando una bocanada de aire para amainar el nudo en la garganta. Pude oír a Alice susurrarle a mi hija un "**es papi**" y la respiración rápida de mi pequeña en el auricular "**Papi?**" Sentí su voz ansiosa, llena de miedo, haciéndome sentir el hombre mas miserable por no haberme comunicado antes con ella para decirle que todo estaba bien. _So__lo tiene 4 años por el amor de dios! Si yo estoy con el alma en un hilo como podía estar una bebe? Pensando tal vez que jamas volvería a ver a sus padres. _"**Papi!**" Volvió a llamar con ansiedad, despertándome "**hola princesa!**" Contesté aclarando el nudo en mi garganta "**como estas?**" Traté de sonar calmado ante ella. **"Papi donde estan? Podque no vienen a vedme?**" Sollozó al final quebrando mi auto control y las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularseme en los ojos. Jasper salió de la habitación lo cual agradecí. "**Cielo no llores, sabes que no me gusta, me pone triste**" le susurre, con lagrimas corriendo en mi cara. La oí sorber la naríz y murmurar un "**está bien**" muy bajito "**así esta mejor bebe, ahora papá necesita que escuches bien si?**". "**Si papi**" contesto. _Aquí vamos... _"**Bien, mamá y yo tuvimos un accidente en el auto cuando íbamos a casa de los abuelitos Emma. Papá esta bien, solo tengo rasguños y un brazo roto per...**" "**Y mami?**" Preguntó ansiosa una vez más, haciendo que mas lagrimas corrieran libremente. _oh, mi pequeña... _ "**Emma, a mami tuvieron que dormirla por un tiempo para que se recupere mejor. Tuvo un golpe muy fuerte en su cabeza bebe**" _dios, por favor permite que esta sea la noticia mas dificil que tenga que darle a mi hija y no algo peor. Te lo pido. _"**Pero...va a despedtad papito?**" _Tiene que hacerlo princesa, por tí, por nosotros. _"**Si cielo, mami es fuerte y despertara"** hubo un silencio el cual imaginé sería su pequeño cerebro procesando la noticia. Un minuto después respondió un poco mas animada "**Esta bien papi, le pedide a mi angel de la guada pod mami**" sus palabras me hicieron sonreír. Esa pequeña era lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado a Rose y a mi "**hazlo princesa, de seguro te escuchara porque eres muy buena**" la escuche reir, esa hermosa risita de campana haciendo que todo se me olvidara por un momento. Dos días después obtuve mi alta. Mis padres y mis suegros se habían ido a descansar en el hotel donde se estaban hospedando desde el accidente después de mucha insistencia mía mientras Jasper iba a ver a su familia y a mi hija. Le pedí que le comprara un osito de peluche en la tienda de obsequios y se lo entregara de parte mía y de Rose para que viera que todo iba marchando bien. No había visto a Rose desde que la enfermera Valeria me llevo con ella, según el doctor era lo mejor para mi, decía que necesitaba un poco de tiempo para asimilar las cosas. "**Hola Emm**" me saludo Isabella en la sala de espera acariciándome el brazo, le sonreí brevemente apoyándome en las muletas que llevaba por mi tobillo dislocado "**El tío dijo que te esperáramos aquí y te preguntara que querías hacer**" dijo Edward pasando su brazo por sobre los hombros de su esposa "**quiero quedarme aquí hasta que Rose despierte**" él solo asintió, todo mundo sabía que era inultil discutir y que no lograrían que me despegara de mi mujer. Los días pasaban lentos, de a ratos entraba a ver a Rose quedándome a observarla sin poder creer lo sucedido. Su evolución era paulatina, la hinchazón en su rostro iba disminuyendo con el tiempo pero aun estaba sedada, su presión arterial de a ratos daba picos alarmantes pero luego se estabilizaba de manera milagrosa. Seis días después del accidente me permitieron entrar a su habitación, mi tobillo estaba mejor y ya no tenía dolor en las costillas. Las heridas del rostro estaban sanando bien y pronto me quitarían las puntadas de la cara. La enfermera me acercó una silla junto a la cama y me dejo a solas con mi Rose. Hice un gran esfuerzo por no tirarme a sus brazos a llorar como niño desconsolado. Tome su pálida mano y me acerque para besarle la frente donde aun estaban las secuelas que habian dejado los cristales en su bello rostro, era el primer contacto que tenía con su piel después de lo sucedido y fue un alivio sentirla. "**Hola nena...**" Le dije suavemente con lagrimas pinchando detrás de mis ojos "**soy yo bebe, si me oyes aprieta mi mano si?**" Sabía que era casi imposible que ella me escuchara pero necesitaba saber de alguna manera que la mujer con la que había compartido cinco maravillosos años seguía allí. Minutos pasaron y me quede allí, con mi frente pegada a la suya, escuchando la cadencia de su respirador artificial y los sonidos de todas las maquinas a las que estaba conectada mientras sostenía su mano. Cuando la enfermera vino por mi bese su frente murmurando un "**te amo**" y cuando iba a liberar su mano ella me apretó haciendo que el aire se congelara en mi garganta. La enfermera sonrió levemente debido a mis ojos muy abiertos mientras la miraba sorprendido _mi Rose estaba allí, seguía con nosotros._

Para los doctores no era gran cosa, decían que en los pacientes con daño cerebral se presentaban reflejos involuntarios pero yo no les presté atención, estaba extasiado. Para mi, Rose me había escuchado y esa era su respuesta de que ella estaba luchando por su vida y que íbamos a conseguir salir de esa prueba. Dos semana después del accidente los doctores decidieron sacar a Rose de la unidad de cuidados intensivos y del soporte de vida. También Después de verificar que estaba en condiciones de estar sin el coma le fueron quitando de a poco la sedación. No me moví de su lado en ningún momento, desesperado por ver sus ojos y oír su voz después de haber creído que jamas la escucharía, porque despertara y me diera esa hermosa sonrisa suya. El doctor Imbriaco nos informó que aunque ya ella no estuviera sedada podría tardar en despertar, que solo lo haría cuando estuviera lista pero eso no abrumó mi estado de animo, en ese momento me sentía como si hubiera ganado la lotería. Todos estábamos a la espera de que Rose despertara, entrabamos y salíamos de la habitación dándole tiempo. Pasada la tarde solo estábamos mi suegra y yo en la habitación, ella sentada en la cama junto a su hija contándole cosas mientras yo las miraba desde el sofá, los analgésicos que aun estaba tomando me provocaban sueño así que me quede dormido siendo despertado por los sollozos de Lilian. No me levante, simplemente me quede inmóvil observando como mi Rose parpadeaba lentamente estudiando la habitación. _Despertó! Mi Rose despertó!._

* * *

FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOOOOOOOOOOOO! =D espero l s haza recibido como a mi =) con lagrimas de felicidad! dejen sus comentssssssss =D

SEEYOUU!


	8. Corazón Herido?

**CORAZÓN HERIDO?...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hice una oración silenciosa al cielo, agradeciendo la nueva oportunidad que nos estaba ofreciendo. Por más ansioso que me encontrara de besar y abrazar a mi esposa no quería arruinar el momento madre e hija así que solo me dedique a observarlas.

"**Mama?**" Oír su voz después de casi 15 días de agonía fue como volver a la vida. _Oh, amor estas de vuelta con nosotros._

"**Hola cielo**" susurro Lilian con lagrimas corriendo por su cara, toda la angustia sustituida por jubilo y alivio

"**Que paso?**" Preguntó mi Rose con voz áspera y confundida

"**Oh cariño, tuviste un accidente.**" vi como mi esposa trato de levantarse pero Lilian la detuvo "**no te levantes. Ahora llamo al doctor para que venga a verte."**Rápidamente se inclino para tocar el timbre cerca de la cama. Mi suegra no aguanto y se abrazo a Rose quien se quedo estática ante la acción con una expresión de confusión en su rostro

**"Mama..."**

**"Rose nos asustamos tanto, Es un completo milagro que estés con nosotros, tuviste un golpe en la cabeza y tuvieron que inducirte un coma para salvarte la vida**" Lilian se separo de ella limpiándose las lagrimas no muy elegantemente

"**Coma?**" Susurro Rose con el seño fruncido. Mi posición me daba una vista de su perfil izquierdo y de la espalda de mi suegra.

"**Si mi vida, estuviste dos semanas en coma**" mi Rose cerro los ojos un instante, como tratando de recordar algo.

**"Como fue?"**Preguntó

**"Solo sabemos que iban a pasar acción de Gracias con nosotros y..."**

**"Iban? Jasper?"**Su voz confundida y en susurros adquirió un tono de ansiedad. Hoy me doy cuenta de que aquella pregunta era el primer indicio de que algo no andaba bien. Pero por la emoción del momento ni Lilian ni yo le prestamos atención.

**"No, él esta bien, esta afuera con tu padre y los demás, has tenido a mucha gente pendiente de ti cielo"**

**"Alguien mas salió herido?"**Se relajo visiblemente. Paseando la mirada por la habitación.

**"Nada grave, tu y Emmett se llevaron la peor parte"**dijo mi suegra pasando su dedo indice por el entrecejo fruncido de Rose

"**Emmett?…"** la puerta se abrió con un leve chirrido dejando entrar al doctor Imbriaco seguido de Marco y Jasper que con largos pasos se acercaron a la cama soltando un suspiro de alivio al ver a Rose despierta y dándole un leve abrazo. Quería acercarme a mi mujer y darle un largo beso pero tendría tiempo para ello luego que el Doctor la examinara. Me puse de pie caminando hasta quedar junto a Lilian quien tomo mi mano sonriéndome. Rose dio una rápida mirada a nuestras manos, luego a su madre y por ultimo a mí. Sus hermosos ojos fijos en los míos. Dios como extrañaba verlos. "**Hola nena**" le susurre dándole mi mejor sonrisa, su rostro cambio en medio segundo, su seño fruncido siendo sustituido por una mirada fría y creí haber visto su piel blanca tornarse algo roja mientras apartaba la mirada de mi posandola en la pared frente de ella. Fue mi turno de fruncir el seño. _Que sucede_?

**"Veo que mi paciente ya despertó. Como te sientes Rose?"** Pregunto Peter mientras se colocaba el estetoscopio

**"Me duele la cabeza y tengo sed"** respondió algo brusco, su voz áspera por el tubo del respirador que la mantuvo con vida.

"**Luego que termine con este rapido chequeo podras beber algo. El dolor es normal por el golpe, pronto viene una enfermera a darte algo para ello, ahora necesito que sigas mi dedo si?**" Rose siguio las indicaciones del doctor aun con sus labios fruncidos, mientras Imbriaco le tomaba la presión ella cerro los ojos **"porque no me dejan a solas con Rose un momento"** nos pidió, todos dieron un asentimiento y caminaron a la salida, me quede un segundo mirándola, sus pestañas hacían sombras en sus mejillas y parecía estar teniendo un dilema interno ya que tenia esa arruga característica que se le formaba entre ceja y ceja. Quise reír por lo bajo de tan solo mirar esa arruga, estaba desbordando felicidad por tan solo tenerla así, verla respirar, fruncir los labios... "**Emmett**" el doctor me dio una mirada de advertencia y abandone la habitación. El aire en la sala de espera estaba cargado de alivio y alegría que se podía apreciar en los rostros de todos. Jasper hablaba con Alice y luego hable con mi hija quien dio un chillido de alegría seguido de una risa hermosa. También fueron avisados Carlisle y Esme que habían vuelto a sus labores unos días antes sin dejar claro que cualquier noticia se les fuera comunicada. Unos cuarenta y cinco minutos después en _los que mi Madre me obligo a comer algo_ el doctor salió de la habitación guiándonos a su oficina para poder hablar mejor.

"**Y bien? Como esta mi hija Peter?"** pregunto mi suegro, tomando asiento frente al escritorio de madera rustica junto a Lilian, Jasper y yo nos quedamos de pie junto a la puerta.

"**Pues, milagrosamente Rose esta en perfecto estado. Este tiempo que estuve con ella le hice los chequeos básicos como tomar la temperatura, la presión arterial, pulso, ritmo respiratorio y dilatación de las pupilas ante la luz. También aproveche para medir el nivel de conciencia que posee y su funcionamiento neurológico mediante el uso de la Escala de Coma de Glasgow, que es una prueba estandarizada de 15 puntos que usa tres criterios de observación, estas son la apertura de los ojos, la mejor respuesta verbal y la mejor respuesta motora. Se usa para determinar la gravedad de la lesión. Es una escala donde 1 es lo mas grave y 15 es lo mas leve. Rose obtuvo un impresionante 13. Este puntaje fue el resultado de varios estímulos. Tiene movimientos en manos, brazos y piernas. También sabe donde está aunque se encuentra algo desorientada y su respuesta verbal es muy buena. Así que todo esta bien hasta ahora y podemos catalogar su traumatismo como leve. Tenemos que hacerle una resonancia magnética para descartar la presencia de hemorragias, hematomas, contusiones, edema del tejido cerebral entre otros males**. **No recuerda el accidente que es una de las consecuencias más llamativas en este tipo de traumatismos, nos gusta denominarlo APT que vendría siendo Amnesia Post-Traumática, causa una serie de alteraciones conductuales y cognitivas, como son la deficiente atención, agitación, aletargamiento, des-inhibición, irritación, confusión y lenguaje incoherente. Tampoco pude hacerle muchas preguntas porque no debemos alterarla ni presionarla, la tendremos en observación constante y en unos días le haremos una prueba de reconocimiento para ver que tanto afecto el golpe en su memoria**." Todos oímos atentamente lo que relató Peter

"**Entonces podría no recordar algunas cosas**?" pregunte, tratando de acomodar en mi cabeza todo lo que había dicho para darle una explicación con mis propias y así para poder entenderlo.

"**Efectivamente, pero eso no lo sabremos hasta hacerle las pruebas. El cerebro es un órgano complejo Emmett. Nadie por más estudios que haga ha podido descifrarlo, es impredecible, complejo. No me alarmaría porque no recuerde el accidente ya que en el 90% de los casos la APT es temporal, cuando el afectado es capaz de recordar sin problemas lo acontecido durante el día como las visitas recibidas, lo que ha comido y cosas así se considera que la APT ha finalizado**." Se escuchó una exhalación sonora en toda la oficina, era obvio que todos estábamos aliviados al escuchar a Peter. **"Sugiero no alterarla ni hacerle preguntas por ahora, también eviten entrar en grupo, no queremos abrumarla**" Peter nos sonrió despidiéndonos. Jasper salio para llamar a Alice y darle las buenas noticias mientras mis suegros y yo nos reunimos con mis padres en la sala de espera, estaba un señor con chaqueta de cuero negro con ellos que se levanto al vernos extendiendo su mano hacia mi

"**Señor McCarty soy Jimmy el detective de la policía regional y el encargado del caso donde estuvieron involucrados usted y su esposa.**" relató. Lilian se excuso para ir con Rose mientras mis padres y Marco caminaban a la cafetería, yo no estaba muy contento por la presencia del comandante. Me sentía frustrado. _Mi esposa despertó y no he tenido ni un momento a solas con ella,_ _Genial_.

"**Usted dirá detective**" respondí mirando hacia el pasillo donde se había perdió mi suegra un minuto antes

"**necesitamos su declaración y la de su esposa para abrir una investigación si usted desea contra la empresa responsable del camión causante del accidente señor**"

**"No quiero nada de demandas y estoy seguro de que mi esposa tampoco querría eso detective en este momento ninguno de los dos estamos en condición de empezar una batalla legal"**

**"Entiendo, pero es parte de mi trabajo Sr. McCarty. Necesito que me acompañe a la comisaría para que rinda su declaración, después su esposa también tendrá que hacerlo. Para tener un informe preciso de lo que ****sucedió**" le fruncí el seño

"**Mi esposa acaba de despertar después de dos semanas de coma, en verdad tengo que hacer esto hoy?**" Jasper apareció sentándose junto a mi para escuchar, le di una rápida mirada de exasperación y el me sonrió

"**Sr. McCarty mientras mas pronto lo hagamos menos nos tendrá por acá rondando**"

"**El tiene razón Emm, sera rápido yo te acompaño. Deja a mamá un rato con Rose, luego la tendrás solo para ti.**" A regañadientes me levante y seguimos al detective fuera del hospital. Una vez en la comisaría me hicieron preguntas de rutina. Relate todo lo que había pasado antes de quedarme dormido y que fui despertado por el grito de mi esposa y luego la luz de los focos del camión cegandome hasta que fui consciente de mi cuerpo cuando estaba ya el coche con las llantas hacia arriba. Fue muy poca información la verdad pero no podía agregar mas. Eran mas de las 7 de la noche cuando Jasper y yo volvimos al Hospital, mis padres volverían en la mañana a Washington así que los encontré despidiéndose, pasarían por Emma hasta que a Rose le dieran el alta y pudiéramos volver a nuestras vidas. Así Alice podría descansar.

"**Mama por favor dale un beso enorme a mi bebe, dile que la amo, que la extraño demasiado y que pronto estaremos juntos los tres**" le susurre en un abrazo derramando algunas lagrimas

"**Claro que si mi vida, sigue llamándola a diario ella necesita tu seguridad.**" Me dijo

"**Mantennos al tanto de todo hijo"** me abrazo mi padre, luego de unos cuantos abrazos mas desaparecieron por la puerta doble. Lilian y Marco estaban acurrucados en uno de los bancos. Mi suegra tenía una expresión angustiada.

"**Porque preguntaría por el?"**susurro mi suegro, acariciándole el brazo. En ese momento no entendí de que estaban hablando y tampoco les preste mucha atención, fui como hipnotizado a la habitación de mi esposa. Las luces estaban bajas pero podía ver claramente su rostro. Dormía para mi tristeza pero no pensé mucho en ello, Jasper bien lo había dicho temprano, _luego la tendría solo para mí_. Me acerque a contemplarla un rato, las heridas en su rostro solo eran pequeñas marcas. _Mi linda chica, mi Rose_.

"**No sabes cuan inmensamente feliz me hace que estés aquí Rose, Te amo tanto**. **Si algo llegara a pasarte a ti o a Emma me volvería loco**" Le bese el cabello y fui al lugar que había sido mí cama por casi dos semanas, _el sillón_. El pensamiento de que cuando volviéramos a casa no podría volver a dormir en una cama me hizo reír y dándole una ultima mirada a mi bella durmiente me deje llevar por la inconsciencia.

"**Tengo Sed"**me desperté sobresaltado y ya que el sillón no era lo suficientemente grande para abarcar todo mi cuerpo caí al suelo en un golpe seco haciendo que todos los huesos me tronaran después de dormir incomodo. Me apoye del mueble para ponerme de pie cuando escuche la risa celestial de Rose, podía jurar que caí en un embrujo al oírla y que mi grado de efusividad llego al punto de rebasar su tope. _Dios su risa, ¡su risa! Aquella que por momentos creí que no volvería a escuchar allí estaba, y me importaba un pepino que fuera por estar burlándose de mi, ahí estaba!._"**Si esperas una disculpa por reírme de ti no te la daré, fue muy divertido**" habló, tratando de ocultar la risa entre palabras. _Oh mi amor, estas hablando_, _estas aquí!._Mi sonrisa enorme y boba dividía mi cara en dos.

"**Descuida, si golpearme es el precio a pagar por oír ese hermoso sonido con gusto seré tu bufón ****ángel**" su sonrisa desapareció siendo sustituida por ese seño fruncido de nuevo. ¿_que va mal_? Rápidamente las palabras de Peter aparecieron en mi cabeza, irritación y confusión. _No la presiones Emmett_ "**como te sientes?**"

"**te dije que tengo sed**" respondió mirándome podía decir que desafiante con la barbilla alzada. Aun así se veía adorable.

"**Enseguida**" le sonreí caminando hasta donde reposaba la jarra de agua helada.

"**Gracias?**" Me dijo cuando le tendí el vaso y me quede observándola mientras bebía "**que?**"

"**Nada, es que es un verdadero milagro que estés con vida amor**" se oyeron unos toques en la puerta y voces, desvié la mirada al ruido

"**amor?**" Escuche su todo confundido y volví mi atención a ella

"**si? dime ****ángel**"

"**No, quise decir porque me llamas..."**

**"buenos días!**" La enfermera nos interrumpió, sonriéndonos a ambos mientras arrastraba un carrito. "**Vine a colocarle su tratamiento y a asearla, le importaría esperar afuera ?**"

"**Seguro, te veo ahora nena**" fui directo a la cafetería por un café, tenia una terrible tortícolis por haber dormido en una mala posición, llame a mi madre para saber como habían llegado y hable un rato con mi hija, la extrañaba demasiado y sabia que ella también, su vocesita sonaba apagada por mas animo que intentara infundirle. Peter me intercepto cuando iba hacia la sala de espera "**hey!, como durmió mi paciente?**"

"**Bien, me despertó con su risa esta mañana"**no oculte mi alegría por ello. Él me sonrió con gusto.

**"Eso es una muy buena noticia, si es así podemos hacerle hoy la prueba de reconocimiento, ayer Lilian me dijo que estuvo preguntando por personas que ya no formaban parte de su vida, así que con esto descartaremos algún daño en su memoria**" asentí siguiéndolo a la habitación, la enfermera había terminado su trabajo y había dejado a Rose sentada en la cama con las piernas hacia afuera, sus pies estaban apoyados en un pequeño banco.

"**Es toda suya doctor"**

**"Gracias Cathy**" con un asentimiento se despidió, yo me escabullí a una esquina del lugar mientras Peter arrastraba una silla para sentarse frente a ella. Acomodo una libreta en su regazo y se coloco los anteojos

"**Buenos días a mi paciente favorita, como te sientes hoy Rose.?**" Pregunto él en tono amigable, tal vez tratando de hacer que Rose se relajar, estaba seria y tensa.

"**Bien doctor**" respondió mirándolo a los ojos

"**Eso esta muy bien, aun te duele la cabeza?"**

"**Solo un poco**" Peter asintió anotando algo en su libreta perdiendo la atención de mi esposa quien poso la mirada en la pared detrás de él.

"**Bien Rose te voy a hacer unas cuantas preguntas, Nada que tu no sepas y necesito que me contestes con sinceridad, si no sabes de que estoy hablando por favor debes decírmelo esta bien?**" Rose asintió aun sin mirarlo Peter ajusto el bolígrafo negro entre sus dedos, preparado para tomar nota de lo que fuera que pudiera ser útil para su diagnostico

"**Bien, me puedes decir tu nombre completo por favor?**" comenzó con voz suave, mirándola por encima de sus gafas de pasta obscura y dándole un leve apretón en la rodilla ganándose su atención nuevamente.

"**Rosalie Lilian Hale Withlock**" dijo casi rodándole los ojos a Peter

**"Bien, me puedes decir tu fecha de nacimiento?"**Rose contesto casi al instante

**"10 de Octubre del 85**"

**"Excelente, ahora sabes donde estas?"**prosiguió.

**"En el hospital de Arizona**" dijo sin mucho esfuerzo

**"Eso es cierto... Y sabes que año es?"** su entrecejo se arrugo un poco pero contesto igualmente segura

**"2002"**estuve a punto de ahogarme con mi propia saliva al escuchar la respuesta desde la esquina de la habitación. _Fue solo un error_. Trate de tranquilizarme a mi mismo. _No es para tanto._ Ni yo mismo sabia en que día estábamos.

**"Puedes decirme quien es el presidente Rose?**"

**"George Bush doctor"**contesto mirándolo directamente, estaba empezando a irritarse, podía notarlo. Conocía cada pico del carácter de aquella mujer a la perfección, casi podía asegurar por lo mas sagrado que ella creía que Peter le estaba tomando el pelo.

**"Cual es el nombre de tu madre?"** continuo el terapeuta después de hacer unos garabatos en el papel de su libreta

**"Lilian"** dijo sin vacilar. Mirando la pared fijamente por encima de la cabeza de Peter. Solté el aire que había estado conteniendo. _Ya esto esta tomando el buen camino._ Pensé. _Tal vez las preguntas anteriores las había contestado sin pensar_

**"Excelente Rose, y cual es el nombre de tu padre?"**

**"Marco..."**

**"Eso es correcto**-la alabó, deteniéndose un momento antes de continuar "**Ahora, podrías decirme quien es tu esposo?**" ella por primera vez desde que entramos poso su vista en mi, mirándome con aquellos ojos violetas vacíos de expresión antes de volver la mirada a Peter sin contestar. **"Rose, quien es tu marido?"**inquirió nuevamente el terapeuta al no obtener respuesta. Ella me miro nuevamente y volvió al doctor. Estaba seguro que todo el mundo en la sala de espera podía escuchar mi corazón golpetear en mi pecho a mil pulsaciones por minuto. Las manos me sudaban y la cabeza me punzaba mientras esperaba en silencio la respuesta de mi esposa.

**"No…no estoy casada"** contesto confundida por la pregunta y mi temperatura corporal cayó varios grados. _¡No!, por favor! No!._Peter intento de nuevo

**"No Rose, estas casada. Quien es tu esposo?"**pregunto por tercera vez mientras empujaba las gafas por el puente de su nariz hacia arriba. Rosalie arrugo el entrecejo

**"Royce?"** Aquello fue más una pregunta. ¿_Que? ¿Algún antiguo novio de California? Eso no puede ser posible. Por favor Rose, recuerda amor, recuérdeme!_

"**Vamos Rosalie, piensa bien. Quien es tu esposo?"** ella lo miro con ojos penetrantes antes de cerrarlos y llevarse los dedos hacia las cienes, masajeandolas en círculos

**"Ya te dije, no estoy casada!"** y allí mi mundo se derrumbo por completo. Sentí como si alguien hubiera atravesado un hierro caliente en medio de mi pecho. Me quede estático, paralizado, petrificado con el aire atascado en la garganta.

"**Esta bien Rose, me puedes decir quien es Emma?**"

"**Emma? Era mi muñeca favorita cuando tenia 5 años porque?**"

**"La recuerdas? Podrías describírmela por favor?"**

**"Ojos muy azules, cabello rubio, mejillas ruborizadas, tenia una pequeña nariz y algunas pecas en ella**" _por dios! Acaba de describir a nuestra hija a la perfección_. Muy dentro de mi el recuerdo de nosotros, mirando a nuestra bebe recién nacida en sus brazos y del nombre de Emma brotando de los labios de Rose me golpeo. Si existe un lugar mas profundo que el centro de la tierra sentí mi alma caer hasta allí. Vagamente me dí cuenta de que me estaba mirando, como se ve a un extraño, como se ve a alguien que no debía estar en una reunión familiar, como si nunca antes me hubiera visto. Frunció el seño y aparto la mirada irritada. Yo no encontré como conectar mi cerebro y mis piernas para salir de allí.

"**Que sucede Rose?**" Inquirió Peter al verla claramente enojada

"**Su guardián, no deja de mirarme. Es molesto!**" El resto de esperanza que quedaba en mi ser se evaporo por completo._Me llamo guardián! Todo este tiempo había creído que era una especie de cuidador puesto por el hospital? No tenía ni la mas mínima idea de quien era yo por el amor de dios!_. Cerré mis manos en puños, rabia, impotencia, frustración ya no sabia lo que sentía, solo sabia que necesitaba salir de allí. De cuatro zancadas estuve fuera de la habitación estrellando mis puños contra la pared, justo debajo del numero de cuarto una y otra vez dejando salir una ira que ni yo mismo sabia de donde estaba saliendo.

"**Emmett! Emmett Basta!**" Los brazos de Jasper me apresaron por la espalda, deteniendo los golpes, de reojo mis suegros se acercaban a paso rápido, la preocupación visible en sus rostros. Levante mis manos en señal de rendición y Jasper me soltó no muy confiado

"**Emmett que pasa?**" Lilian tomo mi rostro, sus ojos amplios. Mi respiración se volvió irregular, abrí la boca pero no salio ni una palabra, solo un sollozo, ahogándome y caí abatido al suelo llevándome a Lilian conmigo quien me sostuvo hasta que no tenia lagrimas que derramar.

* * *

haloooooo! =D nuevo cap! comenten xfis! q les pareció? sugerencias? quejas? háganme saber

estoy trabajando en un vídeo para el fic =D en cuento este les dejo el link! besos!


	9. Diagnistico

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lilian acariciaba mi espalda ritmicamente consolándome, había cerrado los ojos en un punto temiendo que si los abría la realidad me golpearía mas fuerte.

-Todo estará bien Emm...- repetía ella en tono suave, quedándonos así hasta que la puerta de la habitación de Rose se abrió, la bata blanca de Peter estuvo a centímetros de mi levante la mirada y el medio sonrió haciéndonos un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiéramos, Marco ayudo a ponerse de pie a Lilian mientras Jasper me tendía la mano para hacer lo mismo. Gastado y derrotado, los seguí al pequeño consultorio de Peter. El comenzó a dar un pequeño resumen de lo que había pasado dentro de la habitación con Rose después que salí, le hizo preguntas sobre sus momentos en el colegio, la secundaria, cosas de la familia que solo ella podría saber como en que lugar de la casa Lilian guardaba los regalos de navidad cuando ella y Jasper eran pequeños...

-**Pues, Después de hablar con Rose y estudiar sus respuestas he llegado a la conclusión de que el accidente le ha causado dos tipos de amnesia**- la mano de Lilian viajo a su boca para acallar el jadeo por la noticia. Marco le tomo la otra mano acariciándole los nudillos. -**La amnesia post-traumatica ya se las había explicado-** Peter continuo - **Es la razón por la que no puede recordar el accidente pero por experiencia sabemos que es cuestión de tiempo para que vuelva a la normalidad. La que en realidad me preocupa es la amnesia retrograda que parece estar padeciendo Rose**.

-**Y eso que significa?**- El seño de mi cuñado estaba fruncido a mas no poder cuando hizo la pregunta

-**La** **Amnesia retrógrada es un tipo de amnesia caracterizada por la incapacidad de recordar los eventos ocurridos antes de la lesión cerebral.- **al ver que nadie interrumpió continuo su explicación. **-Esta es una amnesia del tipo declarativa, específicamente en memorias episódicsa ya que no se pueden recuperar recuerdos de eventos o hechos de la vida propia. Básicamente las preguntas que le hice a Rose las extraje de la información que me proporcionó tu madre, y por las respuestas de tu hermana todo parece indicar que no recuerda los últimos 10 años de su vida.**- sentí como el aire abandono mis pulmones. Que era lo que había dicho? _No recuerda los últimos 10 años de su vida. No recuerda los últimos 10 años de su vida. No recuerda los últimos 10 años de su vida._ Se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza aquellas palabras taladrándome._ No recordaba los últimos diez años, y que era lo que había pasado en los últimos 10 años? Nos habíamos conocido, Casado, Tenido a nuestra hija, un matrimonio feliz de 5 años y mi Rose no lo recordaba, no me recordaba, ni nuestra historia, ni nuestra vida, Ni a Emma.._.

-...**Y eso produce alteraciones en la memoria.**- Peter había seguido su diagnostico mientras yo estaba sumido en mis pensamientos

-**Pero si recuperara la memoria verdad?- **inquirió mi suegro

-**Pues... La amnesia en caso de TCE puede ser reversibles o irreversible, tampoco abarcar un período de tiempo concreto...**

**-Recordara?**- me sorprendio oir mi voz haciendo aquella pregunta, todas las miradas se posaron en mi y luego en Peter

-**Eso solo lo sabremos con el tiempo Emmett, puede que**...

**-Recordara o no?**- inquirí con la mirada fija en los ojos de Peter, quien dio un largo suspiro antes de contestar

-**No puedo responderte eso porque no lo se, como les estoy diciendo puede o no ser irreversible...**.- me trague el nudo que tenia en a garganta y asentí ante su mirada llena de compasión.

-**bien...**- susurre y salí de la habitación sin decir nada mas, todo era demasiado confuso, sentía una mezcla de angustia, incertidumbre, miedo, rabia e impotencia. _No era posible que esto estuviera pasándome, porque a nosotros, porque a ella_? No tenia sentido, simplemente no podía procesar la idea de que mi esposa no me recordara. Trate de convencerme de que era solo un mal sueño, una maldita pesadilla que mi subconsciente estaba creando para jugarme una broma muy pesada_, eso era_. Me repetí, una pesadilla de la que pronto despertaría, envuelto en los brazos de mi Rose, en nuestra cama y con mi pequeña saltando a nuestros pies gritando "_a levantarse_" llena de alegría y riendo de manera adorable...

**-Aquí estas...**- la voz de Marco me sobresalto, solo en ese momento fui consciente de que estábamos fuera del hospital cerca del estacionamiento **-Seria estúpido preguntar como te sientes...**- dijo, apoyándose de uno de los coches que estaban aparcados. Una de las características de Mi suegro era su increíble manera de mantener la calma en toda situación, es de esas personas que tienen una palabra para animarte o un consejo o una anécdota llena de positivismo. En este momento se veía agotado, tanto física como emocionalmente, se podía apreciar claramente en sus ojos, iguales a los de mi esposa.

-**Marco dime que esto es un mal sueño**- susurre apoyando mis antebrazos del capo del auto donde el estaba recostado y hundiendo mi cabeza entre mis brazos. El me palmeo la espalda

-**Que no daría yo porque así fuera Emmett, al parecer la vida nos tenia preparada esta prueba de fuego**.

-**Por que? Por que a ella? Por que a nosotros?**-

-**Es la pregunta que se hacen millones de cristianos en una situación como esta hijo**- me dijo con la voz sabia, de un hombre muy espiritual.

-**Que pasara ahora**?- sentía mi voz cada vez mas débil, como si al soltar las palabras se fuera apagando algo dentro de mi.

-**Lo superaremos, tenemos que hacerlo, en este momento es algo que escapa de nuestras manos, nos queda tener fe y esperar**.- esa noche por primera vez le tome la palabra a mis suegros y me fui al hotel donde se estaban hospedando desde el accidente. No fui a ver a Rose luego de que Peter hablara con nosotros, no me sentí preparado para enfrentarla ahora que sabia que ella no recordaba nuestra historia. Jasper manejaba en silencio mientras yo miraba a la nada con la cabeza vuelta un nido de abejas. Recuerdos, términos médicos, sonidos clínicos, diagnósticos, confusión, dolor, miedos y la frase de "_que nos depara ahora_" me atormentaban. Baje del auto como zombi, siguiendo los pasos de Jasper por el vestíbulo, ninguno dijo alguna palabra, pero era que no teníamos nada que decir. Peter nos había advertido que Rose podría no recordar algunas cosas pero lo cierto era que nos habíamos confiado demasiado y la noticia nos había aplastado a todos como una aplanadora. Lo primero que hice fue meterme a la regadera sin preocuparme por quitar la ropa, solo quería que el agua enmudeciera el mundo y mis pensamientos, olvidarme por un momento de todo lo sucedido en las ultimas dos semanas. Funciono, mientras estuve bajo el agua pero una vez tirado en la cama, solo, con las sombras de los muebles del lugar la realidad volvió a golpearme. No tenia idea de si la memoria de mi esposa volvería algún día, estaba asustado, confundido, perdido y a punto de volverme loco. Todas las preguntas me cachetearon una tras otra, _que pasara ahora? Que vida nos espera? Rose seria la misma? Cambiaría? La mujer con quien me case seguía allí? O se había ido?_. Peter había dicho que ella podría algún día recuperar sus recuerdos, pero eso era en un porcentaje mínimo. Vendería mi alma al diablo para que ese mínimo porcentaje fuéramos nosotros, fuera Emma mas que todo. _Mi pequeña princesa, como se supone que le explicas a un bebe que su madre no la recuerda sin que el alma se te quiebre en mil pedazos?._ Vi cuando el día empezaba a alumbrar la ciudad antes de quedarme dormido. La voz de Jasper junto con toques en la puerta me despertaron.

-**Emm voy a tomar un café abajo, te espero para irnos al hospital**- informó y lo escuche alejarse. Sentí haber dormido menos de media hora pero al ver el reloj eran pasadas las 8 am. Me di un baño rápido y encontré la maleta que mi madre había traído con algunas de mis cosas. Me tome un café y partimos al hospital yendo directo al cuarto de Rose donde escuchamos voces en un tono no muy bajo. Jasper entro primero. Todos, incluyendo el doctor estaban allí e hicieron silencio al instante. Mi Rose estaba de pie, tenia puesto un lindo conjunto deportivo color blanco, los brazos estaban en jarra y tenia la mandíbula tensa, claramente estaba enojada, la mirada directa hacia sus padres y ese seño fruncido lo decía todo. Posó los ojos en mi un segundo, mirándome con lo que percibí como rabia para volver a mis suegros.

-**Y bien? Aun estoy esperando una explicación-** dijo, con voz dura. Lilian me miro como si estuviera pidiendo ayuda con los ojos, yo no entendía que estaba pasando.

-**Rose, dejaste tu carrera de modelos hace mucho.**- le contesto Marco en voz baja. Hablándole como si le estuviera explicando algo a un niño. Los ojos de mi esposa se abrieron de par a par, como si lo que acabara de decirle su padre fuera el acto más aberrante del mundo

-**QUE?**- grito -**No, no no no no no, esto es una broma verdad?...**

**-No Rose no lo es** -Prosiguió Marco al ver que Rose estaba en una especia de shock - **estudiaste negocios internacionales...**

**-Espera! –**lo detuvo moviendo las manos frete a el**- Me estas diciendo que deje la carrera de modelo, que era mi vida entera por estudiar una estúpida carrera de finanzas? Eso es lo que me estas queriendo decir?**

**-Si Rose...**

**-Que demonios me hicieron para que cometiera semejante idiotez!**- jamás había visto a Rose tan enojada, mucho menos con sus padres. Conocía el carácter y temperamento de aquella mujer, cada pico de ellos, sus días sensibles, sus rabietas repentinas por tonterías que luego olvidaba y los días que necesitaba alejarse de todo, pero nunca la había visto explotar como ahora lo estaba haciendo ante mi.

-**Cielo, nosotros no hicimos nada para que dejaras el modelaje, tu misma te diste cuenta de que esa vida te estaba llevando por un mal camino.**..

-**Ay mama por favor! No me vengas con esas porque para nadie es un secreto que ustedes nunca quisieron que fuera modelo. E hicieron todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para lograrlo. Deben de estar felices de que no recuerde lo que hicieron para desgraciarme la vida.**

**-Rosalie como puedes decir eso?-** Jasper intervino llegando junto a Lilian quien se estremeció ante la voz firme de su hijo.

-**No te metas Jasper, no fue tu vida la que arruinaron porque claro, siempre has sido el niño de mami y papi solo porque yo nunca quise ser una copia de mi padre.**

**-Rosalie ya basta!- **la reprendió su hermano, ella alzo mas la barbilla como si lo estuviera retando

**-No! Ya basta no! Porque se metieron en mi vida si yo estaba bien como estaba!...**

**-Bien? Con bien te refieres a emborracharte y llegar quien sabe a que horas al departamento sin importarte que nos preocupáramos por ti**?.

-**Es problema mio lo que hago o dejo de hacer papá...**

**-No Rosalie, porque tienes una familia que se preocupa por tí...**

**-Ja, linda familia donde se perdona hasta las infidelidades.- **soltó en tono de burla.

**-Rosalie ya estuvo bueno...**

**-Que paso con Royce?- "**_Royce" ahí esta ese nombre que no sabia porque me causaba tanta rabia, quien rayos era aquel tipo quien tenia el privilegio de ser nombrado por ella? Incluso mas que yo!_

**-Ese hombre ya no forma parte de tu vida.**- contesto mi suegra, como si estuviera esperando aquella pregunta y tuviera la respuesta pensada con antelación.

-**Que le hicieron? Que le dijeron?**

**-Ese tipo nunca fue para ti Rose, era un hombre y tú eras una niña.**

**-Tu mas que nadie debes saber eso no mamá**?- lanzo, con la voz llena de ironía posando la mirada en su madre. Me costaba creer que aquella mujer fuera mi esposa, mi Rose. Peter y yo estábamos en silencio. Los Hale parecían haberse olvidado de que había mas personas en el lugar.

-**Rosalie ya fue suficiente del tira y empuje.-** la reprendió Marco ella guardo silencio sin bajar la guardia, la barbilla alzada, los labios fruncidos y esa mirada penetrante fija en su padre, me causo escalofrió la frialdad en ella.

-**Que otra estupidez cometí bajo la influencia de lo que fuera que me hicieran**?- cambio el peso a su otro pie esperando una respuesta, Lilian se seco una lagrima solitaria antes de contestarle

-**Pues, te casaste, te graduaste, eres la vicepresidenta de la compañía de tu padre y tienes una hija de 4 años.**- fui testigo de como el rostro de Rose iba pasando por diferentes emociones, incredulidad, pánico, confusión, rabia y por ultimo diversión. Soltó una pequeña risa ante las palabras de su madre

-**Esto si es una buena broma mamá**- le contesto aun con diversión en la voz

-**No es una broma Rosalie, tienes una hija, se llama Emma.**

**-Eso no es verdad, simplemente no puede serlo.**

**-Porque no?-** pregunte, con mis ojos fijos en ella, me devolvió la mirada por sobre su hombro, fría, distante, alzando una ceja como si estuviera preguntándose "_que rayos hace este tipo aquí_"

**-Y eso a ti que te importa**?- escupió y sentí como si me hubieran pegado una bofetada. _Quien era este ser tan frío, arrogante y desconfiado que se había adueñado del cuerpo de mi esposa_?

-**Pues me importa porque resulta que soy tu esposo y Emma es mi hija.-** logre decir molesto por su actitud, logrando que no se me quebrara la voz, se podía decir que esta era la primera vez que discutíamos en toda nuestra vida juntos, la primera vez que no peleábamos por cosas vanas o estupideces. Su expresión se agravo, tal vez asombrada porque le hubiera contestado y molesta por la misma razón, paseo la mirada por todos los rostros que estaban en el lugar para luego volver a mi, desafiante. Bufó antes de contestar.

-**No sabía que tenía tan mal gusto.**

**-oh por favor…**

**-Creo que no es el momento para discutir familia- **intervino Peter por primera vez, interrumpiéndome. Yo respire hondo para calmarme. Me di cuenta de que ella solo quería crear una discusión para evadir el tema que estaba en la mesa, nuestro matrimonio y Emma y no le iba a dar aquel gusto por mas dolido que me encontrara por su actitud, estaba en juego mi pequeña, quien esperaba que sus padres la recogieran en casa de sus abuelos para regresar a su vida normal, cosa que veía cada vez más lejana

**-Me quiero ir de aquí, me siento lo suficientemente bien como para irme a mi casa**.- respondió en un tono de voz mas amigable hacia Peter, ignorándome. Este negó hacia ella ganándose una mirada de ojos entrecerrados de su parte.

-**No creo que sea buena idea Rose…**

**-Prometo seguir sus indicaciones pero ya no quiero estar en este hospital.- **

**-Aun cuando mis indicaciones sean que vuelvas a tu vida normal…**

**-Perfecto, mientras más rápido vuelva a mi departamento mejor.- **dijo lanzándole una mirada a sus Padres

**-Cuando digo vida normal me refiero a tu vida antes del accidente, mientras mas rápido vuelvas a tu rutina habitual mas rápido podemos ver si eso te ayuda a recuperar tus recuerdos Rose.**

**-Wow, espere. Me esta diciendo que…que me valla con el?-** me apunto con su dedo índice mirando al doctor seriamente –**Esta loco si cree que voy a regresar a una vida que no recuerdo con un hombre que no conozco!-** sentenció exasperada.

**-Y tu hija que?-** exclamé, sintiendo como comenzaba a edificarse algo dentro de mi que solo pude identificar como impotencia y dolor

**-Nunca quise tener hijos, siempre lo dije, mis padres están de testigos. Quería estudiar modelaje y vivir de la fama y un bebe no formaba parte de mis planes créeme**.- masculló a la defensiva

**-Por lo que ves tu manera de pensar cambio**- ataqué yo también, al borde por su actitud

-**Por una razón que no recuerdo!, tenia muy bien planeado mi futuro.- **puntualizó fríamente

**-Ah si? Y que se supone que le diga a Emma**?- pregunté completamente indignado

**-Y dale con Emma- **Rodó los ojos logrando que explotara mi furia contenida, comencé a respirar rápidamente**- No se!, que su madre se fue lejos, que murió. No seré la madre de una niña que no recuerdo solo porque tu lo digas, no mandas en mi vida**.

-**Que? Como puedes ser tan cruel Rosalie por dios! Solo tiene 4 años!**- aquella mujer definitivamente no era con quien me había casado. _No puede ser, mi Rose era incapaz de hacer algún comentario tan cruel y muchísimo menos dirigido a Emma que era su vida entera. A caso ni un rastro del instinto maternal quedaba en su cuerpo, lo había olvidado también_. Era una horrible realidad, ella simplemente había olvidado su amor por nuestra hija, por ser madre. Rose jamas había mencionado la idea de no querer hijos, cuando supimos que Emma venia en camino ella la amo desde el primer día, como si hubiera nacido para ser madre, mi bebe apenas tenia 2 meses cuando estando ambos mirándola dormir en su pequeña cuna y ella había mencionado querer otro bebe, gemelos como ella y Jasper así que era inconcebible que ahora dijera que jamas quiso ser madre? Y si esa era la realidad como demonios iba a aceptarlo sin que eso le rompiera el corazón a mi Emma y con eso el mio propio?. Lleno de frustración espere su respuesta, ella simplemente volvió a ignorarme esquivando mi escrutinio lo cual aumento mi disgusto, ya ni siquiera sabia con quien estaba molesto si era con ella o conmigo mismo o con el mundo o con la idea de que mi vida ya no tenia sentido alguno. **-No puedo estar ****aquí**- susurre, negando varias veces con la cabeza, negándome a aceptar que mi mundo se estaba desmoronado ante mis ojos

**-Emmett... Por favor...**- la voz de Lilian se quebró llegando a mi lado, tal vez para interceder por su hija, no estaba seguro pero tome su mano que viajaba hacia la mía para darle un leve apretón.

-**No Lilian, Esta no es la mujer con la que me case, mi Rose seria incapaz de pedirme que le rompa el corazón a nuestra hija de ese modo...**

**-Que bueno que ya te diste cuenta que yo no soy tu Rose**- soltó y fue lo que necesite para salir de esa habitación sintiendo que el corazón y el alma abandonaban mi cuerpo.

* * *

actualización =D disfruten y comenteeeen!


	10. Rosalie?

Dos días pasaron desde que mi esposa se declaro soltera y sin ningún tipo de compromiso maternal, dos días en los que no pude pegar el ojo ni un segundo, dos horribles días en los que me senti completamente perdido, vacío. Días que se sumaban a mi lista de los peores de toda mi vida . No habia vuelto a ver a Rose desde nuestra discusión, no por rabia, ya que no fue su culpa perder la memoria, era mas por el hecho de que no me sentía preparado para enfrentarla sabiendo que ya no significaba nada para ella. _A quien culpar? A quien le reprochas que tu esposa no te recuerde y te vea como un desconocido? A quien le gritas en este caso_?. Fue lo que me pregunté las ultimas 48 horas en las que me encerré en la habitación del hotel, con las cortinas cerradas sin saber si el día o la noche pasaban, escuchando solo los sonidos de mi respiración y mis pensamientos. Desconecté el teléfono del lugar cuando el numero de llamadas sin contestar alcanzo el 12. no quería saber nada de Rose, del mundo, de nada. Necesitaba asimilar y buscar la manera de evitar que mi vida siguiera desmoronándose ante mí. _Que hacer?_ No puedo obligarla a amarme, no después de la escena vista en el hospital, estaba claro que no quedaba en ella ni una pizca de cariño hacia mí. Tampoco hacer que nos diera una oportunidad de convivir mientras esperábamos que su memoria regresara, no después del "_esta loco si cree que voy a regresar a una vida que no recuerdo con un hombre que no conozco_" dicho de su boca, era obvio que ni lo pensaría. Bufe, frustrado. Daba la impresión de que Mi esposa se habia convertido en una niña o una adolescente mocosa y malcriada. Peter nos habia advertido que estaría irritada y enojada pero su actitud de hecho, parecía haberse convertido en una parte permanente de su personalidad. Y ahora que lo pensaba mejor jamas indague en como habia sido Rose en su adolescencia. Sabia cosas importantes, su pasión por la gimnasia y que fue muy buena estudiante. También Jasper a veces bromeaba sobre lo explosiva que era pero, quien no sufría de esos cambios de humor repentinos en la edad de la punzada? La defendí siempre, como hombre que esta completamente enamorado de su esposa... Y luego estaba todo lo que habia mencionado Marco, sus llegadas tomada, su falta de tacto ante ellos, la manera en que le contestaba a Jaspes y a Lilian. Todo era muy confuso para mi, era como si hubiesen arrancado una pagina crucial de una historia.

No tenia idea de la hora así que abrí las cortinas un poco, el sol estaba radiante por lo que intuí seria casi mediodía. Mi estomago gruño pidiendo que le prestara atención, no comía nada desde... No recuerdo cuando. Volví a conectar el teléfono para pedir algo al Room Service y entro una llamada inmediata

**-Emmett!-** exclamo una voz con alivio, era mi madre. Me abordo el pánico de inmediato al pensar que algo le hubiera pasado a mi hija.

**-mamá?-** contesté en tono ansioso

**-Oh por el amor de todo lo que es santo Emmett McCarty donde rayos te has metido? Llevo desde ayer tratando de comunicarme contigo y no me contestas el bendito teléfono y llamo a Lilian y me dice que no te ha visto en 2 días? Que esta pasando**?- las palabras salieron a trompicones desde el auricular. Claramente estaba enojada y preocupada y yo estaba en problemas.

**-Mamá, estoy bien. Emma lo esta**?-

**-Si, aunque ayer estuvo un poco desanimada**- relató con voz triste haciendo que se me encogiera el corazón- **No quería hacer nada pero la convencí e hicimos cupcakes y se ha distraído, hoy esta mucho mas contenta, saltando en mis muebles ya que le escribimos su carta a santa...**

**-Santa!-** grito mi hija a lo lejos, haciéndome reír por primera vez en dos días.

**-Santa? Pues Que día es?- **fruncí el seño. Para mi todos los días se habían convertido en iguales.

**-Es 17 de Diciembre cielo, falta una semana para navidad. Aun no hay evolución de Rose? Lilian no quiso decirme mucho...**

**-Mamá paso algo con Rose...**

**-Que? Que paso- **su voz adquirió un tono ansioso.

**-Quiedo hablad con mi papi abuelita...- **pidió mi bebe

**-Te paso a Emma un momento, luego me cuentas...**

**-Papi!**

**-Hola pequeño saltamontes...**

**-Papi los salamontes son feos soy una danita como la picesa Tiana.- **casi pude imaginar un puchero en su pequeño labio.

**-Mi error, mil perdones princesa.**

**-te pedono papito, solo esta vez...-** me reí por lo bajo

**-como estas mi cielo? La abuela me dice que ya le escribiste tu carta a santa?**

**-Siii papi! y le biduje madiposas y flodes...**

**-que bien amor y que le has pedido?**

**-una bicicleta dosa con campana y listones de colodes y... y una cesta...**

**-santa de seguro te la traerá porque eres una niña muy buena Emma.**

**-Y también que mami este bien papi, ya quiedo que vengan- **su vocesita se apago un poco**.**

**-Pronto princesa estamos arre...**

**-Emma ya comenzó Jorge el Curioso**- anuncio mi madre y mi hija jadeo como si hubiera olvidado la cosa mas importante del mundo.

**-Jodgeee! Chao papito- **se despidió, escuche lo que supuse seria el teléfono siendo entregado a mi madre y los pasos de Emma resonando en el piso de madera

**-Mi hija acaba de abandonarme por un mono que habla...**- dije entre dolido y divertido**.**

**-Es lo único que la mantiene sentada por una hora entera. Dime que paso con Rose, Emm...**

**-Mama, el golpe de Rose le causo perdida de memoria, al parecer no logra recordar los últimos diez años de su vida.- **relaté con tristeza. Cada que decía aquello mi pecho se apretaba.

**-oh dios mio, pero... Pero como es eso posible?**

**-Peter dice que tal vez hubo daños en lugares cruciales del cerebro.**

**-Entonces no te recuerda?**

**-no mama, ni a Emma. Tuvimos una discusión por ello. No quiere nada que ver con ella ni conmigo. Estoy desesperado.-** me pase la mano por el cabello frustrado.

**-Hijo tranquilo, esta muy reciente el accidente. Tal vez paulatinamente valla recuperando sus recuerdos...**

**-Es lo que dice Peter pero... Mientras tanto que le digo a Emma? Porque yo puedo darle todo el tiempo que sea, pero Emma necesita de su madre.**

**-No se que decirte cielo, es una situación...**

**-Lo se mamá, siento como si mi camino hubiera desaparecido, que cada paso que intento dar solo me llevara a un abismo.-** era una descripción bastante acertada

**-Vamos a darle tiempo al tiempo Emmett. Tal vez solo necesite eso.-** la llamada de mi madre me dejo algo mas tranquilo. _Tiempo._ Tiempo era algo que yo podía concederle si ella ponía de su parte también, estaba en juego la felicidad de mi pequeña quien era ajena a todo lo que habia sucedido y por mas que Rosalie se enfrascara en que no tendría nada que ver con nuestra hija yo no estaba dispuesto a simplemente dejársela pasar como un berrinche de niño mal criado. La felicidad de Emma no estaba a discusión_. Punto._ Lo entendiera o no. Unos diez minutos después de la llamada Jasper apareció en mi puerta. Le darían de alta a Rose en unas horas así que habia venido a cancelar la cuenta del hotel y a buscar las cosas de sus padres y a mi. Marco compro 5 boletos de avión para volver todos a California, a casa de Jasper, ya que Rosalie se negó ir a Phoenix y muchísimo menos volver a Nuevo México conmigo, ella quería regresar a su vida antes de conocerme y retomar su carrera de modelo. Fue lo que me dijo Jasper mientras íbamos de camino al hospital. Tuve que cambiar mi boleto de avión, aunque yo la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo me recordara o no, tenía una responsabilidad esperando por mí. Sabia que mis padres no tenían problemas en cuidar de Emma, la amaban y mimaban como su única nieta, pero igual era mi responsabilidad como padre y ya habia abusado mucho de ellos. Rosalie no me miro ni me dirigió la palabra de camino al aeropuerto, se habia arrastrado en el asiento del copiloto y colocado unos audífonos rosas los cuales no supe de donde habían salieron y se dedico a mirar por la ventana todo el camino. Fue la primera en salir del auto y la primera en perderse en la puerta de embarque sin siquiera un adiós, lo que provocaba que el hoyo que se estaba formando en mi pecho se fuera haciendo cada vez mas grande. _Tiempo Emmett_. Me recordé. _Luego tendrá que enfrentarte quiera o no. _

Acordamos con Lilian que llamaría a diario para saber si habia alguna mejoría mientras decidía que hacer, El vuelo de regreso a Washintong me ayudo a pensar. Mudarnos a California figuraba como primera opción, también buscar un nuevo trabajo. Y hablando de trabajos no tenia idea de lo que habia pasado con mis alumnos. Hice una nota mental de llamar a Michael, el director de la universidad para reportarme y ponerlo al tanto de lo sucedido aunque podía asegurar que ya lo estaba.

Antes de que me diera cuenta el taxi estacionó frente la casa de mis padres, un vecindario tranquilo con techos en formas de "V" invertida, un amplio porche y camineria rodeada de flores. Hacia unos dos años que no venia y me encantaba la idea de que Emma visitara los lugares donde crecí y me divertí en la infancia. No habia terminado de poner un pie en la acera cuando un tornado de cabellos rubios atravesó la puerta y grito un "**Papito!**" Con todas sus fuerzas antes de precipitarse a mis brazos abiertos. Cuando la tuve entre mis brazos la lance por los aires consciente de los ojos amplios de mi madre en desaprobación. Me deje embriagar de esas risas de bebe que te hacen reír sin darte cuenta sintiéndome anclado en la tierra al tener sus bracitos al rededor de mi cuello y su cabello haciéndome cosquillas en la nariz. Era lo que necesitaba para no darme por vencido ante la situación.

-**Como esta la princesa de Papá?- **pregunte, quitando el cabello que le caía en la cara.

**-Y mi mami?-** Emma miro por encima de mi hombro en todas direcciones, luego se aparto un poco para mirarme con ojos grandes, confundidos y a mi se me arrugo el corazón -**no vino?-** vi como su carita cambio en un segundo de euforia, a confusión y luego tristeza. _Oh por favor no. _

**-Tenemos que hablar sobre eso cielo, pero primero deja que salude a la abuela si?-** después de darle un beso a mi madre y afirmar a mi hija en mis brazos entramos a la casa. Descanso su pequeña cabeza en el arco de mi cuello sin decir nada más. Estaba claro que se habia hecho ilusiones de ver a su mami, llenarse de cosquillas la una a la otra y compartir un beso de narices como acostumbraban.

**-Quieres algo de comer hijo?...**

**-no mamá, tal vez mas tarde. Tengo que hablar con esta jovencita ahora.-** me senté en el sillón con ella en mis piernas y bese su coronilla.

**-Esta bien**- contesto gesticulando con sus labios un "_buena suerte_" antes de dejarme a solas con mi pequeña que tenia la cabeza gacha y jugaba con sus dedos

**-Emma...**

**-Papi podque mami no viene, ya...ya no me quiede?-** los ojitos empezaron a cristalizarsele en señal de que esto iba a quebrarme mas de lo que ya estaba.

**-No cielo, por supuesto que mami te quiere, te ama. Nunca creas que no lo hace bebe**.- las lagrimas comenzaron a picar en mis ojos.

**-En...entonces podque no vino**?- su pequeño labio inferior comenzó a temblar.

**-Recuerdas cuando te dije que mamá y yo tuvimos un accidente en el que mami se habia golpeado la cabeza?-** ella asintió **-Pues, los doctores enviaron a mami a un lugar muy lindo donde podrá curarse mejor y así volver con nosotros cielo**.- le explique suavemente. Había estado pensando en que decirle desde la llamada unas horas atrás. Algo que su pequeña cabecita comprendiera y que no la lastimara. La idea de decirle que su madre murió o que se fue para siempre como sugirió Rosalie en su ataque de ira jamas fue una opción, jamas me perdonaría romperle el corazón de ese modo a mi hija... _Mi pequeña._

**-Entonces... Mami si deguesada papi?- **preguntó

**-Claro Emma, solo hay que darle tiempo**- limpie la lagrimita que corría en su mejilla **-ahora no vamos a llorar mas si? Mama se pondrá bien, y estaremos juntos los tres, como antes.**

**-lo pometes?- **apuro y yo trague el nudo en mi garganta.

**-lo prometo mi amor.-** sabia que lo que acababa de prometer no seria nada fácil de cumplir pero por esta pequeña yo daría mi vida entera con tal de jamas verla sufrir. Y Rosalie igual, aunque por el momento no lo recordara. Me recosté en el sillón, con Emma acostada en mi pecho. Me contó todo lo que hizo mientras estuvo con Alice, como defendía a Ethan de niños mas grandes cuando iban al parque y que encontraron a un gatito perdido y fueron preguntando en las casas cercanas hasta que encontraron a su dueña, una niña de la misma edad de ella que se llamaba Mía, me relató. Tenia un castillo inflable en su patio trasero y se habia vuelto su mejor amiga en el mundo. También ayudo a la abuela con su jardín y hacer las compras de navidad y a colocar el árbol del que fui consciente estaba en una esquina de la sala solo cuando lo menciono. Me permití fantasear con la idea de que nada habia cambiado, esta era una escena muy común cuando llegaba de trabajar, Emma me abordaba a contarme todas sus travesuras mientras mi Rose preparaba la cena y luego de que mi princesa se quedara dormida era el turno de Rose, de acurrucarse junto a mi en el sillón para contarnos nuestro día disfrutandonos el uno al otro. Sonreí con amargura ante el recuerdo y la idea de que cosas como esas podrían no regresar se colo en mi mente, pero la sacudí inmediatamente. Iba hacer todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para que nuestra vida fuera como antes, aunque tuviera que rogarle a Rose que me diera una oportunidad y usar eso para conquistarla nuevamente de ser posible. _Si eso era_. Ya lo habia hecho una vez, porque no lo haría nuevamente?. Me trace esa idea como meta inmediata. _Mi esposa se enamoraría de mi nuevamente._

**-Quieres que la lleve a su cama hijo?- **la voz de mi padre me trajo de mi introspección. Por las bolsas en sus manos supuse que vendría de hacer compras. Emma se habia quedado dormida, acurrucada en mi pecho con sus puños sosteniendo mi camisa, aparte el cabello de su rostro y le bese la frente. Colocó las bolsas en el suelo y se sentó frente a mi

**-Esta bien papá, la llevare a dormir conmigo. La he extrañado tanto.- **dije, contemplándola.

**-Ella también hijo...**

**-Mamá dice que necesita mi seguridad pero la realidad es que soy yo el que necesito de ella para no volverme loco.**

**-Ser padre te obliga a ser mas fuerte de lo que crees hijo. Cuando tu madre estaba pasando por el Cáncer hubo muchas veces en las que las constantes quimioterapias, los medicamentos, los hospitales la sobrepasaban y me pedía que te cuidara y ayudara a ser un hombre de bien. Morí y me quebré mil veces cuando hablaba de aquel modo y fueron muchos días en los que pedí vivir el mismo calvario que estaba pasando o que si no lo soportaba me llevara consigo, pero luego estabas tu, tan fuerte pero tan joven necesitando de una figura paternal que te guiara que me dabas la fuerza para darle mas fuerza a tu madre y poder salir de todo aquello. Y lo logramos.-** aquello era una confesión que no esperaba. La pagina del Cáncer de mi madre la viví a distancia ya que ella no quiso que la viera en ese estado. Por eso me mando vivir con su hermano Carlisle mientras pasaba todo aquello. Estar lejos de los dos me hizo mas fuerte y también me hizo ver que no hay nada mas importante que pasar todo el tiempo posible en familia, diciéndoles cada que puedas cuanto los amas porque nunca sabes si despertaras al día siguiente _u olvidar diez años de tu vida._.. **-Tu madre me comento lo de Rose, no se que decirte mas que le des tiempo.-** suspire ante aquella palabra, últimamente se habia convertido en todo mi mundo

**-Lo se Papá... Es lo que haré...**

**-Llamo Michael, esta enterado del accidente. Dice que no te preocupes, que regreses cuando estés listo, Garrett te esta cubriendo mientras tanto. Ese larguirucho dice que lo tomes como el pago de tantas veces que tu lo cubriste.**- asentí mientras sonreía..

**- Que bien, creí que ya estaría desempleado. gracias Papá, mañana los llamare**- me sonrió con calidez, tomando las bolsas y se perdió en la cocina. afirme a Emma en mis brazos para poder sentarme sin despertarla, se removió y gimió acurrucándose mucho mas a mi cuando estuve de pie para dirigirme a la que era la habitación que compartía con Rose cuando veníamos, mi pequeña tenia su propio espacio digno de una princesa con juguetes y mil cosas, si, mis padres la consentían demasiado pero no podía negarselos si yo también lo hacia. Acosté a mi pequeña, quitandole sus zapatos, me puse un pantalón pijama, una camiseta y me arrastre a su lado, mirando como su espalda subía y bajaba con su respiración lenta. Era la cosa mas hermosa de ver, como dormía ajena a lo que nos rodeaba. Sabia que con tan solo mirarla Rosalie la amaría nuevamente, porque era imposible que su instinto maternal también hubiese desaparecido y porque era imposible no amar a Emma, siempre tan alegre, despierta, activa y llena de amor para dar._ Lucha..._ Me gritaba mi subconsciente,_ No dejes que se te escape._ Le habia dado mi vida entera a Rosalie, cada espacio de mi ser le pertenecía y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que todo lo que habíamos construido se esfumara así como así._ No, no lo estaba_. Me deje llevar por morfeo con ese pensamiento rondando mi cabeza. Me desperté al sentir que alguien picaba mi el ojo derecho, luego sentí los pequeños dedos de mi hija abrir mi ojo. Mire su carita sonriente y cuando noto que estaba completamente despierto soltó un chillido de alegría tratando de escapar de la cama **-Ven aquí...muajaja-** la tome para un ataque de cosquillas mientras ella luchaba por escapar

**-Papi nooo! Avión!-** dijo removiéndose. Sonreí colocandola en mis rodillas mientras estaba recostado y la balancee de arriba abajo con mis piernas. Ella reía a carcajadas. Luego de un desayuno con los cuentos de mi parlanchina hija entre al despacho de mi padre para hacer unas llamadas. Mi jefe me dio su apoyo incondicional ante la situación lo cual agradecí infinitamente. De hecho me ofreció arreglar una transferencia a California si decidía mudarme. Como prometí llame a Lilian.

**-Como esta ella? Hay...alguna mejoría?-**

**-Pues, no mucha. Desde que llegamos solo sale de la habitación cuando ya todos estamos yendo a dormir, cada que queremos ayudarla explota en un arranque de ira. La historia se repite.- **suspiro con pesar

**-me es difícil imaginar a Rose haciendo todo lo que dijo Marco. Porque nunca supe de ello?-** seguía sin poder creer que mi Rose y esta Rose eran la misma persona.

-**En casa todos enviamos ese tiempo al lugar mas apartado en nuestras mentes, fueron tiempos duros para todos. Tal vez Rose se aislo de esos recuerdos y por eso no te lo dijo.**..

-**Pero, tu si me lo dirás Lilian?, necesito saber a que me estoy enfrentando ahora. Rose ya... No es alguien que conozco**.

-**Lo se, cuando estés aquí te lo diré todo. La fiesta de navidad que organizo Alice sigue en pie, los esperamos. Quiero ver a mi nieta, tal vez Emma sea lo que Rose necesita**.

-**También lo he pensado, pero por otro lado me da miedo que le haga daño al decirle algo que no debe escuchar alguien tan pequeño. Tu estabas allí cuando me pidió decirle que se habia ido o muerto.**

**-No se lo permitiré. Con el tiempo Marco y yo nos dimos cuenta de que fuimos los culpables de la conducta de Rose, por sobre protegerla y mimarla y no dejarla caerse y aprender de sus errores, esta vez podemos decir que estamos preparados-** pude oír la esperanza y convicción en su voz dándome esperanza también de que juntos podríamos superar todo esto. Tres días después estábamos volando hacia California, aunque Jasper nos ofreció quedarnos en su casa como lo haría toda la familia pero no acepte, Rosalie estaría allí y esos suponía que ella y Emma estuvieran bajo el mismo techo. Tenia que tantear el terreno primero con mi _testaruda, enojona y poco paciente esposa_ antes de poder enfrentarla con nuestra hija. Alquilamos una casa vacacional a unos 30 minutos de la casa Hale-Brandon, Carlisle y Esme también se nos unirían, mi primo y su esposa pasarían navidad en Arizona con Renne la madre de Bella pero nos alcanzarían para año nuevo, Alice es de las que bota la casa por la ventana cuando de fiestas y de reuniones familiares se trata. Aprovechando que mi hija se había quedado dormida al tocar la cama después de brincar por todo el aeropuerto y que mis padres empezaban a instalarse tome un taxi hacia la casa de mi cuñado. No quería aceptarlo pero estaba mas nervioso que cuando vi a Rose por primera vez. Revise mi ropa en un vistazo rápido cuando estuve frente la puerta, jeans negros, una camiseta polo azul y una chaqueta de cuero. También me había perfumado antes de salir e intente peinarme un poco, necesitaba un corte de cabello, aunque a Rosalie le gustaba la manera en que el se me rizaba cuando lo dejaba crecer demasiado. _Tenias que haber traído flores_. Me riño una voz en mi cabeza._ Se supone que la quieres conquistar nuevamente y ni un chocolate has traído._ Le fruncí el seño pero tenía razón, estaba tan ansioso que no pensé en ello. Escuche voces en un tono no muy bajo desde el interior pero no pude distinguir de quienes se trataba. La puerta se abrió cuando estaba a punto de devolverme a buscar una floristería...

-**Soy adulta,** **No tengo porque darte explicaciones**- escuche tras de mi. Ya había cruzado mi pie izquierdo sobre el derecho para girarme cuando alguien se estrello contra mi haciéndome perder el equilibrio y caer en un golpe seco al piso. **-Maldición-** soltó la mujer de cabello castaño que yacía encima de mi, mis manos estaban sosteniendo sus antebrazos. Arrastrarla a mi pecho fue lo único que se me ocurrió para que no se golpeara.

**-Se encuentra bien?-** pregunte, incorporándome mientras le ofrecía mi mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Fue entonces cuando levanto su rostro que hasta ese momento había estado escondido por todo su cabello café y aquellos ojos que reconocería en cualquier lugar me observaron, luego se ampliaron con sorpresa. Me quede boquiabierta mirándola.

**-Tu otra vez?-** chillo irritada, apartando mi mano para ponerse de pie sin ayuda

**-Rosalie?**...

* * *

4.000 palabras xD creí que habia quedado corto pero e sorprendi yo misma xD GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS =3 me encanta escribir la historia (aunque tenga que despertar a media noche a escribir porque se me ha ocurrido algo nuevo) COMENTEN EL CAP! q les ha parecido? este par parece haberse encontrado... que sucedera ahora? la frase de Alice en Amanecer Parte I viene a mi ente ahora con un ligero cambio "Bodas, pueden unir a todos" en este caso seria "Navidad, puede unir a todos?" xD

hasta la proximaaaaaa!


	11. GUISANTES!

.

.

.

.

.

Mis ojos y boca estaban abiertos de par a par, no podía articular palabra ya que me encontraba dirigiendo lo que ahora parecía ser la nueva imagen de mi esposa, cabello corto y algo desordenado a la altura de los hombros ¡_y castaño_! El rubio se había ido por completo. También su manera de vestir, los shorts negros _imposiblemente cortos_ que vestía, la camisa con la inscripción de "_Paramore_" estampadas en el frente, digna de un concierto de dicho grupo y Vans negras con estrellas blancas. _Como fue que paso esto_?

**-Rosalie?, qu...que te hiciste en el cabello**?- pregunté fallando en tratar de ocultar mi asombro y los horribles celos que empezaban a crecer dentro de mi gracias a sus Shorts ¡_IMPOSIBLEMENTE CORTOS!. _

**-Eso no te incumbe- **escupió, una vez estuvo de pie se coloco unas ray ban wayfarer negras y alboroto su cabello en un rápido movimientos con su mano.

**-luces... Casi no te reconocí…- **Rose siempre habia sido de vestir muy a la moda casual, delicada y elegante. Verla vestida como una adolescente era bastante extraño

**-Pues esa era la idea pero ya veo que no funciono**- sus cejas se alzaron por encima de las gafas. Me reí entre dientes. _De verdad creía que se ocultaría de mi solo por un cambio de look_?

-**Necesitas mas que un corte y un nuevo color de cabello para esconderte de mi preciosa**!- le dije con una media sonrisa y luego me arrepentí al ver como sus labios se fruncían e inhalaba pesadamente.

**-Vuelves a llamarme preciosa y no respondo de mis actos...-**Gruño**- como dijiste que te llamabas**?- inquirió con sarcasmo.

**-Ahora vas a fingir que no sabes mi nombre- **fue mi turno de alzar una ceja, sonriendole.

**-No necesito fingir, no se quien demonios eres.-** respondió encogiéndose de hombros

**-No sabes? O no quieres saberlo?- **quise saber, ella alzo la barbilla en un gesto de altanería

**-Ambas, ahora, iba de salida cuando te atravesaste en mi camino- **me dio una sonrisa burlona y se dispuso a pasar por mi lado, aproveche la cercanía y la tome del codo haciendo que me enfrentara.

**-Tu fuiste la que chocaste conmigo te recuerdo cariño**.- dije con la misma sonrisa burlona que segundos antes ella había utilizado.

**-Suéltame. No te he dado permiso para que me tutees ni para que me digas cariño**.- gruñó sacudiéndose de mi agarre

**-Vamos Rosalie**...

**-Io Emmeee!-** un chillido detuvo nuestra guerra de miradas, Ethan corría hacia nosotros abrazándose a mi pierna fuertemente

**-Ush-** escuche el bufido de fastidio de Rose tras de mi. Tome a Ethan lanzándolo por los aires.

**-Hola campeón! Pero mira Que grande estas! Como estas**?- le alborote su cabello lacio, sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de lo que parecía ser chocolate. Me dio una sonrisa enorme

**-Men!-** contestó con su voz de bebe haciéndome sonreír

**-Ya veo que estas bien, si hasta estas mas grande que tu madre.-** bromee sabiendo que Alice estaba de pie en el corredor observándonos con un paño de cocina en su hombro y ambas manos en la cintura

**-Oi eso Emmett!**- riño con una mirada falsa de enojo, le saque la lengua y ella volvió a la cocina

**-Que tienes en la cara eh**?- le pregunte al pequeño en mis brazos

**-cholate...**

**-Chocolate. Entonces llegue a buena hora...-** alzo su dedo que estaba untado de dulce y lo puso en mi labio, simule morderlo y el chillo feliz

**-Ema**?- Preguntó

**-Emma esta en casa dormida pero mañana sera toda tuya!**

**-tuya!- **repitió

**-Si, tuya para que jueguen juntos-** Rose se habia quedado todo el rato observándonos, era difícil saber que mirada tenia por culpa de las gafas. Ethan la miro, sonrió y le tiro los brazos

**-Ia Ous aca!**- pidió el pequeño, abriendo y cerrando sus manitas en señal de que se acercara a él

**-No niño, estas lleno de dulce.- **ella se estremeció ignorando la petición del niño quien hizo un puchero y se removió en mis brazos pidiendo que lo dejara en el suelo, mire mal a Rose mientras lo hacia y el se perdió dentro de la casa.

**-No tenias porque hablarle así-** le dije con ojos entrecerrados

**-No me digas lo que tengo o no que hacer, No me gustan los niños creí habértelo dicho- **contesto a la defensiva

**-Ro...- **levanto su mano hacia mi en señal de "_para tu caballo_" cortando mis palabras

**-shh, no quiero oír tu sermón.- **y sin decir mas se giro dando un bufido hacia la puerta, casi choca con Lilian mientras entraba dando grandes zancadas

**-No ibas a salir?**- Preguntó su madre cuando paso por su lado, ella no contesto. Mi suegra dio un suspiro largo y luego me sonrió con calidez

**-Emmett llegaste! donde dejaste a mi princesa?**

**-Corrió por todo el aeropuerto, se quedo rendida al tocar la cama**

**-oww, mañana los quiero temprano a todos aquí, vamos a hacer una parrilla en el jardín.**

**-Mhh-** me limite a responder mirando donde se habia perdido mi esposa, ella se dio cuenta de mi interés.

**-Veo que ya te encontraste con Rose**...

-**Si...**- salí de mi monologo poniéndome serio. Era hora de obtener respuestas **-Podemos hablar?**

**-Claro, vamos arriba- **nos dirigimos al despacho de Jasper, los estantes llenos de libros y el mobiliario de madera predominaban en la estancia, muy a lo Jasper. Cálido, acogedor y sencillo.

**-Y bien, por donde empezamos?-** Lilian se sentó en el escritorio y yo la imite quedando frente a ella. _Por donde comenzar? Creo que yo tendría que hacer esa pregunta._

**-Porque el cambio de look?**- quise saber, ella dio un largo suspiro.

**-No lo se, ha salido varias veces de compras desde hace dos días y ayer llego así.-** me reí por lo bajo, por lo visto una lesión cerebral no habia afectado el amor por las compras de mi mujer y hasta loco podría sonar viniendo de mi que odiaba las compras interminables pero eso realmente me emociono.** -Esta insoportable, es como tener nuevamente una adolescente en casa**

**-Han hablado con Peter?**

**-si, dice que la vigilemos de cerca, puede que experimente desorientación o incluso mareos. También que estuviéramos al pendiente por si presentaba memorias flashes- **fruncí el seño

**-Y eso que es?**

**-Son como pequeñas imágenes o fragmentos de lo que olvido según el. Pero como esta tan irritable es imposible entablar una conversación con ella. A veces me pregunto quien sera su madre..**.- Memorias Flashes, no pude evitar la punzada de Esperanza que me embargo después de oír aquellas dos palabras, por lo menos eso era un inicio, una clave para que recordara nuestra vida juntos. Una señal de que podríamos salir de este agujero. _Por favor que así sea._

**-Quien es Royce?-** mi suegra pronuncio aquel nombre en un suspiro mientras la mirada se le perdió en algún recuerdo supuse.

**-Royce... Fue el causante de muchas noches en vela, llanto, dolor y angustia en nuestra familia Emm...**- asentí, poniendo atención a cada una de sus palabras, el rencor y la rabia por aquel tipo eran palpables en su voz y sin conocerlo siquiera ya quería darle un golpe. Le di un asentimiento con la cabeza para que continuara **-El y Rose se conocieron en una de las fiesta de navidad del banco donde yo trabajaba de vicepresidenta, era 6 años mayor que ella, un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra si de una chica de tan solo 17 años hablamos. En ese entonces no sabíamos que nuestra hija era tan influenciable y como todo adolescente le gustaba probar cosas nuevas. Royce le metió ideas en la cabeza sobre todo, sobre nosotros, sobre la vida, la escuela. Rose cambió muchísimo desde que empezó a andar con él, se saltaba clases en el instituto y decidió que no iba a asistir a la universidad. Prácticamente se fue huyendo de nuestra casa cuando le compramos el departamento que compartía con Jas argumentando que no nos soportaba. Llegaba casi todas las noches tomada y cuando estaba saliendo el sol. Marco y yo decidimos restringirla algunos privilegios como las tarjetas de crédito y cosas como esas buscando desesperadamente que entrara en razón pero Royce le concedía todas sus peticiones, la enlistó en una escuela de modelaje profesional donde él supuestamente era socio. Rosalie hizo pasarelas y sesiones de fotos importantes y prácticamente se olvido de su familia por casi años y medio. Se volvió una mujer fría, distante, orgullosa y presumida, mirándote siempre por encima del hombro incluso a mi, su madre.**- Lilian se limpio la lagrima que se escapo de sus ojos, era obvio que todos aquellos recuerdos estaban regresando a ella como imágenes en su cabeza y aun dolían, luego de sorber la nariz y que yo me lamentara por no tener un pañuelo que ofrecer prosiguió**- Una noche Jasper preocupado la llamó para saber donde estaba, él presentía que algo no iba bien, ya sabes lo que dicen del sexto sentido que tienen los gemelos. Rose contesto con voz ebria pero le dijo el nombre del lugar. Estaban en casa de uno de los amigos de Royce de esas donde el alcohol, las drogas y el humo del cigarrillo no faltan. Jasper se acercó por su hermana cuando vio que la tenían acorralada en una pared, eran 4 tipos incluido Royce quien miraba como toqueteaban a mi hija. Jasper se abalanzo sobre ellos pero eran 4 contra uno. Lo golpearon hasta dejarlo inconsciente lo subieron a un auto y lo tiraron en un bosque, por eso Jasper tiene cicatrices en los brazos, cuello y cara. Las ramas y la maleza lo arañaron cuando rodaba colina abajo. También dejaron a Rosalie y no se si fue obra divina o estaban tan asustados porque creían haberlo matado que huyeron y la dejaron allí, fue como una llamada de atención para la cabeza de mi hija. Por fortuna llevaba su celular y llamo a una ambulancia. Jasper estuvo al borde de la muerte, tuvo hemorragias internas, costillas rotas y un pulmón perforado. Rose estaba mas que asustada, no se despegaba de él, no dormía, no comía, estaba como en shock. Hizo una promesa, si Jasper se salvaba ella cambiaría y así fue.- **terminó el relato con una leve sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos

**-Porque no supe nunca nada de esto?**- estaba en blanco. Sin saber que decir,_ Como fue que jamas Rose habia encontrado un momento para contarme su pasado?_ Estaba tan embobado por mi vida feliz que no me habia preocupado por hurgar mas allá, pero entonces, jamas tuve porque hacerlo. Sabia todo lo que tenia que saber de mi Rose y no tenía nada que ver con la persona que estaba describiendo mi suegra en lo absoluto. Mi Rose era dulce, amable, cariñosa por supuesto tenia su carácter, el que explotaba cuando una persona se metía con alguien de su familia y eso era comprensible, yo también exploto cuando de alguien a quien amo se trata. Jamas la ví pasada de copas, no mas allá del adorable sonrojo que se apoderaba de sus mejillas cuando bebía mas de cuatro cócteles pero ella sabía cuando detenerse. Pero entonces toda nuestra vida habia pasado muy rápido, Emma llego pocos meses después de nuestra boda y con mi trabajo, la universidad de Rose y la empresa no salíamos mucho para que yo pudiera decir que le gustaba el alcohol. Todo era demasiado confuso.

**-Creímos que algún día eventualmente te lo contaría. Ya quedaba de su parte encontrar el momento Emmett...**

**-Por lo visto no confió en mi lo suficiente o simplemente no quería que tuviera esa imagen de ella Lilian-** era lo único que podía explicarlo.

**-Tal vez no quería que la juzgaras**- se encogió de hombros

**-Jamas la juzgaría, no soy quien para hacerlo. Todos cometemos errores por dios, la amo mas que a mi vida. No creo que pensara que al decirme esto yo podría tomarlo mal! Ella misma se dio cuenta de su error y salió de ese agujero. Eso es admirable**-

**-Tal vez no lo vio así, tal vez solo lo olvido Emmett, las personas tendemos a olvidar las cosas que nos hacen daño**- asentí sin oírla del todo, aun seguía digiriendo, era toda una revelación la historia, eso explicaba muchas cosas de las que Rose hablaba desde que despertó y a las que me sentía ajeno. El tal Royce ese, _si lo tuviera en frente en este instante lo golpearía hasta que me dolieran los puños por meterse con los míos, con mi Rose._ **-Emmett respira-** Lilian se habia levantado y caminado hasta mi, no me habia dado cuenta que estaba deteniendo la respiración de la rabia que sentía hasta que ella hablo.

**-Lo siento**

**-Tranquilo hijo, se que es algo...Grande**- me acarició el hombro dándome una sonrisa maternal **-Como ha estado mi pequeña**?

**-Bien, tranquila. Aunque sigue preguntando cuando regresará Rose o porque no llama por teléfono y cosas como esas. He tratado de mantenerla distraída pero es su madre, es imposible que se olvide de ella. No soporto verla triste**.

**-Eres un gran padre Emm, mi nieta esta en las mejores manos.**

**-Quisiera decir lo mismo, no se que hacer ahora. Mañana ambas estarán bajo el mismo techo y que se supone que le diga a Emma cuando vea a Rose? No me gustó como le habló a Ethan hoy, eso es lo que temo que haga con mi pequeña, que la rechace.**

**-Te entiendo Emm, pero nunca sabremos sino lo intentamos. No permitiré que la lastime. Ha pasado estos días molestando a Ethan, pelea con él como si fuera de su edad y lo hace llorar quitándole sus galletas o cambiándole sus caricaturas, es como si disfrutara hacerlo, como una hermana mayor fastidiosa.- **

-**No se, creo que haré todo lo que pueda para que ambas no se encuentren y si pasa pues, ya veremos. El cambio de look tal vez ayude a que permanezca incógnita hasta que recuerde o valla dándose cuenta de su realidad**...

-**belaaa! Petaaa**!-Escuchamos a Ethan tumbar la puerta y supimos que era el final de nuestra conversación. Luego de lanzar por los aires varias veces al pequeñín bajo la mirada de angustia de Alice y la risa de Lilian me despedí prometiendole a Ethan que mañana pasaría todo el día con Emma. Rosalie no se apareció por ningún lado, después de todo lo que me habia dicho mi suegra no supe si agradecerlo o lamentarlo, Ya no sabía lo que deseaba. A llegar a la casa me encontré una escena que hizo saltar a mi estomago. Emma lloraba en brazos de mi papá desconsoladamente. Cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia vino corriendo hasta mi acurrucándose en mi cuello mientras sollozaba.

-**Que pasa Emma te duele algo**?- pregunté con el miedo cortándome el aliento. Mire a mis padres que tenían una expresión dulce que no comprendí

**-Papi de...debemos volved a casa!**- lloriqueó, sus ojitos enrojecidos y también su pequeña nariz

-**Por que mi vida**?- la aparté de mis brazos para limpiarle los ríos de lagrimas que corrían por sus regordetas mejillas

**-Santa! Santa no sabe que estamos aqui papi! no... No me taeda mi bicicleta!**- _así que de eso iba todo_. Mi cara de alivio fue instantánea, la mire con una expresión dulce. _Los niños..._

**-Cielo santa sabe que hemos venido a pasar navidad donde tío Jasper...**- expliqué dándole un pequeño toque con mi dedo en su nariz, ella frunció el seño antes de hipar por el llanto.

-**Como sabe papi**?

**-Pues, digamos que tiene algo así como un radar y sabe donde esta cada quien. Hay muchos niños que se van de viaje con sus familias y aun así santa les deja sus regalos mi amor. El es muy sabio.**

**-Entonces, s...si me taeda mi bici casa de tio Jas?- **se limpió las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano y sorbió la nariz

**-Claro que si mi amor, no debes llorar por eso.-** le quité el cabello que se le habia pegado a las mejillas por las lagrimas, me sonrió ampliamente.

**-Bien!- **dio un asentimiento de cabeza y corrió hasta donde mi madre estaba**- ahoda abue podemos comed?**- preguntó con el llanto olvidado causando la risa de todos. Luego de una tranquila cena, darle un baño a Emma y jugar un rato con ella me dispuse a desempacar mientras ella miraba su programa de tv favorito junto con mis padres. Eran pasadas las 8 de la noche, su hora de dormir habitual y no tenía en el rostro ni un rastro de sueño gracias a su siesta de la tarde. íbamos a quedarnos poco mas de una semana y mi equipaje consistía en una maleta de mano a diferencia del de mi hija que eran 3 maletas y un bolso. _Si, Casi una mudanza_. Luego de desempacar me di una ducha y me coloque mi pijama tirándome en la cama. La conversación con Lilian y mi pequeño encuentro con Rosalie vinieron a mi como si estuviera viviendolos otra vez. Ahora esta era nuestra realidad, dos completos desconocidos."**Suéltame. No te he dado permiso para que me tutees ni para que me digas cariño" **_así era como seria nuestra relación de ahora en adelante? Evitándonos? __Discutiendo como perros y gatos cada que nos encontráramos? Teniendo luchas de poder a ver quien es mas orgulloso que el otro? No quería eso para nosotros, necesitaba a mi Rose de antes, no sentirme como si fuera su padre.__._ Por primera vez verdaderamente empece a considerar la idea de que Rose podría no volver a ser la misma persona jamas. _Y que seria de nosotros si eso sucedía? Me quedaría enamorado de una mujer que ya no existía? Emma jamas volvería a tener a su madre_? la idea de aceptar que de alguna manera mi Rose había muerto aquella noche del accidente me apuñaleo el corazón. Incluso me lastimó mucho mas que cuando la vi en aquella cama inconsciente, conectada a tantas maquinas aunque en ese instante aun tenía la esperanza de que despertaría y volveríamos a ser una familia como antes, unida, feliz, pero ahora, la esperanza era aplastada por la realidad, convirtiendo mi vida en un agujero negro que estaba succionando los sueños a futuro que tenía para los desilusión se apodero de mi. _Tan rápido te das por vencido? Hace horas prometiste a tu hija que su madre volvería y que harías lo que estuviera en tus manos para reconquistarla. _Me grito mi subconsciente, cacheteándome con la razón, no podía permitir que me sobrepasara, le había hecho una promesa a mi hija

**-Papi?**- la vocesita de mi bebe hizo que me sobresaltara, sentí el sabor salado de las lagrimas en mis labios y las limpie rápidamente, era el roble de lo que quedaba de mi familia, no podía permitir que una de mis ramas favoritas se quebrara al verme así. Respiré hondo y puse una sonrisa en mi cara.

**-Que pasa bebe? Deberías de estar dormida, es tarde- **le dije, no en tono de reprimenda sino a manera de recordatorio, Rose no dejaba que se quedara despierta mas allá de las ocho treinta ya que al día siguiente era una odisea levantarla y al hacerlo pasaba el día de mal humor. Estaba tratando de respetar su rutina para no afectarla aun mas. Trepó en la cama con su peluche de pony enroscado en un brazo, llevaba puesta su pijama amarilla favorita.

**-No puedo domid papi-** hizo un puchero mientras se metía bajo la manta y se cubría hasta la nariz con ella. Me miro con ojitos curiosos y apenados haciendo que me derritiera de ternura

**-Que pasa princesa? Por que no puedes dormir a ver?-** inquirí tumbandome en mi costado apoyándome del codo para verla. Comenzó a mirar por toda la habitación, luego saco una mano de bajo la manta y me hizo señas para que me acercara. No pude evitar la sonrisa tonta que se posó en mis labios.

**-Es que...**- comenzó en susurros -**Hay un guisante en mi cama**...- y luego de anunciar aquello se cubrió el rostro por completo.

**-Un que?-**De donde habia sacado semejante cosa, me pregunté aguantando las ganas de reír. La imaginación de los niños no tenía limites.

**-Un guisante papi- **dijo aun bajo la manta, su vocesita amortiguada por la tela

**-Y Como es que fue a parar un guisante a tu cama Emma?**

**-Nose, pedo las picesas no podemos domid con guisantes en la cama**...- _claro emmett que tonto eres al no saberlo_

**-Mmm quieres que valla a revisar?-** le seguí el juego logrando que saliera de su escondite y abriera mucho los ojos

**-No! No queremos molestadlo papito**...- se apresuro a negar, apretando su peluche, asentí con aire de estar analizando el problema de física cuántica mas complicado del mundo.

-**Ya veo, entonces que te parece si yo voy a dormir en tu cama y tu te quedas aquí?- **propuse

**-No!**- chillo **-No papi quedate**- sus ojitos se tornaron ansiosos mientras trepaba en mi regazo .

**-Que sucede amor?**- pregunté acariciándole el cabello mientras esperaba su respuesta, no dijo nada por un rato.

**-No quiedo estad solita papi**- admitió con un hilo de voz haciendo que se me encogiera el corazón "_ella necesita tu seguridad Emmett_" las palabras de mi madre se repitieron en mi cabeza. Escondí el rostro en su cabello rubio suspirando en silencio para recomponerme, no quería explotar como dique frente a ella.

**-Mi amor no estas solita, estoy aquí y los abuelos están en la habitación de al lado. Como crees que alguna vez te podría dejar sólita? Tan mal papá crees que soy**?

-**No papi**- negro frenéticamente apartándose de mi para mirarme. Aquellos ojos tan iguales los de su madre

**-Solo tenias que venir y decirme mi cielo, no tenias porque inventar una excusa, sabes que adoro que duermas con papá-** le bese las mejillas y ella sonrió- **aunque debo admitir que eso del guisante fue muy original- **sonrió mas ampliamente.- **también tengo un secreto**- Fue mi turno de hacerle señas con la mano para que se acercara y asi poderle decir un secreto, sus ojos brillaron con una chispa de entusiasmo olvidando la tristeza de minutos atrás**- estaba a punto de ir a su habitación princesa Emma yo... yo tampoco quería dormir solito**- me dio una sonrisa de gato chesire lanzándose a mis brazos.

**-súper!- **chillo -**te quiero papito- **Y Aquellas tres palabras sobraron para volver a encaminar mi objetivo. Cumpliría mi promesa así tuviera que secuestrar a Rosalie amarrarla a un poste y relatar nuestra vida desde el instante en que cruzamos palabras por primera vez. Mi hija tendría de vuelta a su madre estuviera Rosalie de acuerdo o no.

* * *

Hello bichitos xD actualización sep! un capi muy de Emmett papá (Q LO AMO INFINITAMENTE)de reflexión, y ahora sabemos mas del porque la actitud de rosalie! no la odien =S comprendanla! q les pareció el primer "Encuentro" con ROse? =O a pesar q fue frustrante (xq ros es frustrante) me encanto xD (ese fue mi alter-ego hablando) jejej!

COMENTEEEEEEEEEEEEN!

nos vemos =*

PD: subi unas fotos del fic a mi pagina de Face =D ponene el link de pagina de face normal y luego de (.com) colocan - /AlanaAlieCullen =D


End file.
